


Warming Up

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Overprotective, Protective Older Brothers, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bowser comes up with a plan to keep his unstable kingdom together.  His newest subjects end up being more than just a plan to keep stability however.  Over time, he learns to be a better, more inclusive father.  Even if it goes against his original plan and beliefs.  Nobody would ever have expected how close some of his children would get.  They form some of the most unlikely relationships.  There'll be some pretty awkward situations they'll have to go through...  But they'll get through it.  Together.
Relationships: Iggy Koopa/Lemmy Koopa, Koopa | Bowser & Koopalings, Koopa | Bowser & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Larry Koopa/Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa & Morton Koopa Jr., Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. An Idea

The news had just come in. A large group of Koopas had protested in Darkland's biggest city yesterday. Their main reason they said being Bowser's corrupt and self-indulgent rule. Others saying that he wasn't strong enough to handle the new territories. There was no way this was gonna work. He needed to come up with a plan. He could hold things how they were for a few more years, but he needed to find some more obedient underlings to hold the kingdoms he had conquered. Why did he have to do this alone? It wasn’t fair! He was supposed to be the all-powerful Koopa King and here he was, struggling to hold onto power. Without a queen, and with a barely hatched son, this could possibly spell the end of his rule. People were starting to get unhappy with his reign, and discontent sows the seeds for revolution. He needed to act quickly. He heard a loud noise come from Jr’s crib. The baby was crying again. Bowser hoped he lasted long enough as king to mold Bowser Jr. into a fearsome and powerful individual. With his influence, he could become a very powerful ruler. All he needed was a little teaching from his papa. Suddenly, Bowser thought of something. He knew what he’d have to do. His plan was to look around the Darklands and find all of the orphanages in the kingdom. He would then look through all of the children and select the seven that showed the greatest potential for leadership. Their adoptions would be highly publicized, portraying Bowser as a hero in the children’s lives, and hopefully boosting his popularity in the eyes of his citizens. Then, as the children grew older, he would train them to be his military generals and to eventually rule the seven conquered kingdoms. It was the perfect plan. He just needed to make sure that they were all obedient to him… He was sure that he wouldn’t have to worry about that though.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had done it. His servants had scoured the kingdom and found every orphanage the Darklands had to offer. He then had looked through all of them, and found a good ten children he would consider adopting. The children varied wildly age-wise, with his oldest pick being fifteen and his youngest being about a year old. Bowser thought about his plan. Influencing them was going to be easier the younger they started out as right? With that in mind, he cut the oldest three and found his seven future military generals. Ranging from six to one year old, Bowser might have to get some help from Kamek with this plan. The children didn’t even know it yet, but their entire lives were about to change. He browsed through their profiles once again just to make sure he had made the right decisions. They all passed their final examination, and Bowser started writing a letter to the five orphanages he would be adopting from. It occurred to Bowser that all of these children were older than Bowser Jr, but it didn’t bother him too much. Jr would get the throne no matter what, even if Bowser’s seven pawns decided to try and become king or queen. Bowser would make sure they knew they were in a lower position than Jr. Any stepping out of line and they would be punished. With how important this project was to his bloodline’s future, screw-ups would not be tolerated. They had to be exactly what Bowser wanted. With that in mind though, he was very excited for this plan. He'd always been one to want a large family.


	2. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser meets his children for the first time! Their reactions vary wildly.

Today was the date Bowser had set up to collect the children. They were all being dropped off at the castle, saving Bowser the trouble of going to visit the orphanages himself. It would be his first time meeting the children. The ones who’d be living as royals for the rest of their lives. (Or as long as they were needed anyway.) He expected seven well behaved proper children. If they weren’t, he’d be sure to make them that way. The first wagon had arrived, and Bowser was excited to see his first new half-ruler. He was not disappointed when the child gracefully exited the carriage and waited for the headmistress of the orphanage to step out before closing the door behind her. He took the lady’s hand and they walked to the castle together. They walked up to Bowser before stopping to introduce themselves. It was the oldest child Bowser had adopted, Ludwig. He was six years old and had already gotten quite a handle on magic and playing the piano. The headmistress explained to Bowser that Ludwig was the prodigy of the orphanage, being the most successful student to ever come out of it. Ludwig bowed to his King before getting back up to shake his hand. Afterwards he said farewell to the headmistress of his orphanage and was led into the castle to find his room. 

About an hour later, the second carriage arrived, this time carrying two children. They seemed to be very attached to one another, always standing right next to each other and holding hands. The first child, the five year old he adopted, was introduced to him as Lemmy. The younger three year old next to him was introduced as Iggy. Despite being two years younger than Lemmy, Iggy seemed to be almost taller than him. The two seemed nervous around Bowser, and were very quiet. They both shook Bowser’s hand before being led off to their new rooms. Bowser asked the headmaster of their orphanage about them, and he said that Iggy was incredibly intelligent, and Lemmy was lots of fun to play with. He seemed to like to entertain people. He also told him that they had come into the orphanage at the same time, and had developed a strong bond between themselves. Bowser nodded. It was good to have positive relations between future rulers. He might have to work on Lemmy’s hobbies though…

Once everything with Iggy and Lemmy had been sorted out, the next carriage had already arrived. Bowser had specifically selected a desert koopa for the Sand Kingdom, so that he was already prepared for the environment he’d have to deal with on a daily basis. A two year old koopa introduced himself as Morton. He had a strange voice that was very loud, and based on that alone it was easy to tell that Morton wasn’t too intelligent. He lumbered off after the koopa guards, finding his room in the castle. The meeting with the headmistress confirmed his suspicions about Morton. He was practically as intelligent as a rock, with strength being his major attribute. Bowser would have to definitely send him to schooling to improve his intellect. Otherwise he might grow to be a problem.

Another carriage arrived soon after, carrying two more children. Both four years old, they were twins. Roy and Wendy were introduced to him, both seeming to have no hair. Wendy had at least tried to cover it up. Roy was wearing sunglasses, making Bowser unable to see his eyes. Even with them though, Bowser could see that Roy was glaring at him. Roy didn’t shake his hand either. An attitude and trust issues, Bowser would have to fix him too. Wendy was perfect though, and that was a relief to Bowser. She was the only female koopa Bowser had adopted. Once they were gone, Bowser learned all of the brains between them had gone to Wendy, as she was an excellent student and was very respectful to her superiors. Roy on the other was rebellious and rude, along with being very over protective with the things or people he likes. He was very strong however. He also never took off the sunglasses.

Finally, the last carriage arrived with the youngest koopa Bowser had adopted, Larry. Koopas mature very quickly, so even at one year of age, he was able to walk by himself. He didn’t seem to want to leave his carriage. His headmistress was having obvious trouble trying to get him out. Eventually, the child gave up and was dragged to Bowser. It took one look at him before bursting into tears. He tried to go back to their carriage, saying he was sorry for being bad and that he’d be good if they went back. He didn’t want her to leave him behind. The headmistress apologized profusely for his actions, and then gave Larry a small hit to get him to shake Bowser’s hand. Larry jumped back and quickly shook Bowser’s hand before having to be dragged into the castle by guards to prevent him from running back. The headmistress apologized for his actions once again, telling Bowser that Larry wasn’t normally like that. She said that he was very skilled at magic, or at least he had the blood to be skilled at magic. He hadn’t shown off his skills very well thus far. He was only a year old after all. The last thing she told him was to give Larry a small smack if he started crying, as it would usually shut him up. 

Once she left, Bowser contemplated how much work he’d have to do with these children. Only three seemed like they were what he wanted. Some had serious behavioral problems. One might be more trouble than they’re worth. He’d definitely need Kamek’s help with this one.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry gets some much needed TLC.

Larry struggled against the guards as he was dragged to his room. No! He didn’t want this! He wanted to see his mommy! His daddy! Where were they? They said they’d come back! They never lied to him! They took him to that place, and they said they’d be back the next day. They told him they loved him. They didn’t come the next day. He was so worried, but the mean lady kept telling him they’d come. When they kept not coming, he couldn’t take it anymore! She’d done something to them. She had to have! He’d cried for days, until the lady started hitting him. He was so scared of her that he’d stop crying around her so she wouldn’t hurt him. Any times she caught him, she would hit him. He stopped crying after she hit him so she wouldn’t do it again. One day, she told him he was being adopted and to pack his things. He didn’t know what that meant. Was he gonna see his Mommy and Daddy again? He took his blanket with him, the only thing he had from them. He was so happy to see them again! He jumped in the carriage eagerly wanting to see his parents. But they didn’t go to any place he knew. He didn’t want to get out here! The man he saw wasn’t his daddy! But she kept grabbing and pulling him, and she was so much stronger than he was. She dragged him to the man, expecting him to shake the scary man’s hand. He took one look up at the man and burst into tears. He’d been bad, hadn’t he? She was punishing him! He’d be good! He swore it! Then she hit him again. He grabbed the man’s hand and shook it. The man’s face scared him. There! He’d done it! Please take him back! But then, he was grabbed by two scary people and dragged into the castle. He screamed and tried to pull away, but they were too strong. He stared, terrified, as he watched his final way to find his parents disappear behind a closed door. And now they had reached his room. The people threw him inside his room and locked the door. He was trapped! He started crying again.  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bowser sighed as he reentered the castle. He had met all of them, and all things considered, it had gone pretty well. There were only a couple of them that seemed to dislike him. Or at least, they were the only ones stupid enough to show it. They should be grateful, all of them. Here he was, pulling them out of their once horrible lives and bringing them into the royal family, something any normal koopa would only dream of. Oh well, they would come around eventually. It was only their first day here. If time went on and they still acted like that, then maybe he’d have to find some replacements. Now, it felt as though it was a good time to introduce the children to each other. The sooner they got to know one another, the faster they would form the tight group he needed them to be. He went to the sector of the castle where he had chosen the rooms for the children to live in. The children should already be settled into their rooms. They didn’t have much with them anyways, with only a couple of them having some personal items. Ludwig had chosen the door in the center, which was actually a staircase leading to an old observatory tower converted into a room for the children. It was also the largest room. Lemmy and Iggy had chosen rooms next to each other with a door in the middle leading to an unused supply closet. Morton’s room was between theirs and Ludwig’s, it was an old weapon storage room with no windows. On the other side of Ludwig’s door was Wendy’s room, and next to that was Roy’s room. Finally, at the end of the hallway, there was Larry’s room. The three of theirs were old bedrooms, with Larry’s being the smallest and Wendy’s being the largest. 

He could hear a faint noise coming from inside Larry’s room. He had to remember, Larry was the youngest. Most recently separated from his parents. With the way that lady treated him, he didn’t blame Larry either. He unlocked Larry’s door and let himself inside. The poor kid was lying in a puddle of his own tears, bawling his eyes out. Larry heard the door open and quickly shut up. He looked up at Bowser and recoiled in shock. Bowser stuck out his hand and Larry flinched away from him. Bowser sighed and sat down next to the child. Larry looked at him, terrified. His red eyes looked up at him, his body barely containing the sobs shaking him.  
“It is alright, Larry. I am not here to hurt you. I want you to be happy here. I know you have just recently lost your parents, and I am deeply sorry for your loss.”  
His normally hard face softened. Larry’s fear turned into confusion. The loss of his parents? Were they… He choked up again at the thought. He then turned his attention to the smiling man. He wasn’t so scary anymore.  
“My name is Bowser, but you can call me your father now. I have adopted you and six other children to live with me and my son in the castle. In fact, I was just about to come around and introduce you all!”  
Larry got up and moved closer to Bowser. Bowser pulled him into a hug, and Larry couldn’t stop himself from crying again. He hugged his Daddy back. His parents were gone, but maybe living here wasn’t going to be such a bad thing! He was away from that lady, after all. His daddy also said that there were more kids here as well! He wasn’t alone! He hoped they’d want to be friends with him. He hadn’t had any friends back wherever he had been. They all laughed at him and called him a crybaby. His tears finally dried, and his daddy let go of the hug. Larry stood up and offered his hand to Bowser. Bowser gave him a quizzical look, before bending down to take Larry’s hand. Larry shook hands with him and apologized to him.  
“I’m sorry daddy. When I shook your hand earlier, I didn’t do it on my own. I want to make up for that now. I’m happy to be living with you here. You’ve been so nice to me, and all I’ve done is cry.” Bowser smiled down at Larry.  
“Oh Larry, I don’t blame you at all. You were thrust into this with no warning, and you’ve been being abused for the last couple of months. What happened with your parents was very tragic but I am glad you are willing to start again. I promise you will live a good life here. Now, would you like to go and meet your new siblings?”  
Larry smiled excitedly. “Yes daddy! I can’t wait!”  
He then walked back to his door, excitedly waiting. 

Bowser had seen the reports given to him by that evil woman. Larry’s parents had given him up because they hadn’t wanted him anymore. That selfish decision had led Larry through so much pain… He didn’t think he would ever tell Larry that. Seeing how emotionally unstable Larry was, the thought of being unwanted might lead Larry to a very dangerous way of thinking. Bowser was sure he’d never let that happen.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all meets up! Not all of them get along, however...

Bowser and Larry didn’t have to go far to find the first child they were looking for- literally the next room over. Roy was sitting alone in his room, staring at the wall and muttering to himself. He turned to them when he heard his door open.  
“Go away, I don’ wanna see y-” he seemed to have noticed Larry. A frown came over his face. “Who’re you?”  
His tone made Larry hesitate, so Bowser said it for him.  
“This is your brother Larry. He’s coming with me to gather all of you children together so that you can all meet each other. There are more children here than just you and Wendy, you know.”  
Roy glared at him. “No… I didn’t know that. Why didn’ ya tell us when we got here? Woulda been nice ta know.”   
Bowser seemed unfazed. “It was supposed to be a surprise. None of you knew about it beforehand. Anyways, you need to come with us to see the others.”  
“And what if I don’ wanna?”  
“ I wasn’t asking.”  
Roy grunted. “I nevah asked for more siblings.”   
Bowser returned a glare. “Now that’s unnecessary. What did Larry ever do to you? There’s no need to be so rude.”   
Roy turned to look at Larry again, who looked nervous around him. Roy smirked and drew a line across his neck while Bowser wasn’t looking. Larry’s expression turned fearful and he quickly followed Bowser out of Roy’s room and into the next one. Roy followed him, closing his door behind himself. He chucked. This’d be fun. 

The three of them moved on to the next room which was their only sister’s, Wendy. She was already getting her room set up, having guards bring in the stuff she wanted. She was definitely ready for life in the royal family. Bowser chuckled. She noticed them and waved.   
“Hey Daddy! Hey Roy! Welcome to my room! I’m just starting to get it set up. I’m thinking the mirror should go over there… What do you think?”   
She turned herself towards Roy. She gazed at him, expecting an answer.   
Roy sighed. “It looks fine, I guess.”   
Wendy rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Really? It doesn’t really sound like you care.”   
“Of course I don’t! It’s your room, do it yaself! I’m never gonna be in here anyways!”   
Wendy glared at him. “You don’t have to be so rude! I was just asking!”   
She turned her head away from him and her eyes fell directly on Larry, who she hadn’t noticed before. He was glaring at Roy. She took a deep breath.   
“And what is your name? I don’t think we’ve met before.” She said politely.   
He instantly dropped his glare and looked at her, startled.   
“I-I’m Larry. Your new brother? I guess?” Her eyes widened.   
“Really? I’ve always wanted a younger brother! Daddy! Did you do this?”   
Bowser, who had been lost in his thoughts for the past few minutes, snapped back into reality.   
“U-um yes Wendy! In fact, there are more than just Larry! In fact, there are still five others!”   
Wendy looked so excited. “Five? Ya didn’ tell me there’d be that many!”   
Roy groaned. Wendy glared at him for a second before turning back to Bowser.   
“Shut up Roy! There are five more? We HAVE to see all of them!”   
“You’re in luck, Wendy. We were coming to get you for just that reason.” Bowser said.   
“Really? Well that works! What’re we still doing here! Let’s go!”   
And with that, she ran right past the three of them, out into the hallway. 

“Daddy? Who are we gonna see next?” Larry asked Bowser.  
“He’s your oldest brother, Ludwig. His room is upstairs, in the observatory tower.”  
Larry nodded. Their group moved along, with Wendy leading and Roy in the back. They were close to Ludwig’s room, almost reaching the door before Wendy almost ran into another group of children they hadn’t met before. Luckily, she stopped herself just in time. Everyone looked confused.  
“Speaking of the other children, here’s three of them right now! Everyone, meet Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton. You three, meet Roy, Wendy, and Larry. All of you are siblings now!” Bowser said.   
The six of them looked at each other, Iggy and Lemmy looking very confused.   
“Wait what? I thought we were the only ones! There’s more of us?” They both said in unison.   
Roy grumbled. “That’s what I thought, too.”   
Wendy once again turned her glare on Roy momentarily before looking at the group of three again. “Well, it’s nice to meet you all! I’m so excited to have all of you as younger brothers!”   
Bowser corrected her. “Actually Wendy, Lemmy is a year older than you.”   
Wendy looked slightly embarrassed. “O-oh! I’m sorry I just assumed because-”   
“Cause I’m so short? No, it’s okay. I get it all the time. I’m used to getting the short end of the stick when it comes to that. Believe me, it’s no big deal. That problem is dwarfed by other things that have happened in my life so far. I’ve been-”   
But Lemmy was interrupted when Iggy started howling with laughter. Wendy looked confused and Larry giggled. Roy grunted and then noticed Morton staring at the wall unintelligently. He watched him, amused. They all talked until Bowser decided they had spent long enough here in the hallway, and he motioned for them to make their way up to Ludwig’s room, as they still weren’t done meeting their new siblings. Roy was waving a hand in front of Morton’s face when Morton seemed to finally come back to reality. He jumped and turned to look at Roy.   
“WHO ARE YOU?” “Roy cringed a little bit from his volume.  
“I’m Roy, ya new brotha. We jus’ talked about all this. Da rest are going upstairs.”   
“MORTON NOT KNOW HE HAD BROTHER.”   
“Ya got more than jus’ me Morty. Dere’s eight of us, in total.”   
“THATS A LOT. MORTON EXCITED TO SEE THEM.”   
Had he seriously been that zoned out for their whole conversation? Jeez there was something wrong with this guy.   
“If ya are den we betta get goin’. Dey’re probly upstairs already.”   
Morton suddenly bolted towards the stairs to catch up with everyone. “MORTON NOT WANT TO BE LATE!”   
Once he was far enough up the stairs, Roy reluctantly began his climb as well. He thought he’d be able to mess with Morton like he could with Larry, but it seemed like that wasn’t gonna happen. He was too stupid to understand he was being insulted. No wonder you only had to take away one letter from his name to tell you what he was. A moron. Heheh.

Once he had made it to the top, he noticed that Ludwig’s door was opened and everyone else was already inside. He strolled inside to see his now oldest brother talking to everyone else. He sounded like a stuck-up rich person. “Great.” Roy thought to himself. “Another annoying brother I have to deal with for the rest of my life. This day couldn’t get any better.” Ludwig had noticed him, and was now trying to get Roy to speak to him.   
“-and who might you be? I didn’t see you come in with the rest of the group.”   
Wendy answered for Roy. “That’s Roy. He’s being a real grump today. I doubt he wanted to see you.”   
“And you’re right. I jus’ wanna get this over with already. I’m tired of all these people.”   
Everyone was looking at him now. Well, except for Morton. Roy noticed that Bowser took this moment to sneak out of the room. What was he doing? Wasn’t he supposed to be stopping this? What a lousy parent he was. Ludwig narrowed his eyes.   
“What a rude little thing you are! I see no reason for you to act this way towards us. This is practically our first meeting!”   
Roy wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. He snarled at him.   
“I don’ care if I’m rude! I say what I wanna say! I ain’t some fake spoiled rich kid! And even if this is our firs’ meetin’, it don’ make any diff’rence! I’m not gonna pretend I like some random kids I jus’ met!”   
Ludwig’s entire face was red. “That’s quite enough from you! Your attitude is unnecessary and you need to remove yourself from this area! I will not tolerate your attitude any longer!”   
“Finally! Ya finally get it! I didn’ think ya eva would!”   
“Get out of here!”   
Roy openly laughed. “See y’all in hell! Don'tcha know tha’s where orphans go?”   
He started laughing again, almost angrily, as Ludwig used his magic to grab him and throw him out of the room. He shut the door soon afterwards. “That little beast needs to be shown some manners! I’d stay as far as I could from him!” The rest of the koopalings stared at him, almost in fear. “Anyways, what were we talking about before that insolent beast interrupted us?”  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Roy stormed down the stairs, clutching his arm. Stupid new life! He hated all these people! Bowser was a terrible parent, Larry was a baby, Morton was an idiot, Wendy was a brat who stuck herself in places she didn’t need to be, Lemmy was annoying, and Iggy was crazy. But most of all, he hated Ludwig! His “better than thou” attitude and stupid rich kid voice drove Roy insane! Not to mention he just threw him into a wall! There was no way he was gonna live with him for the rest of his life! He passed Bowser in the hallway and noticed he was carrying some dumb baby. Great, another brat to deal with! Bowser tried to stop him before Roy shot him a burning glare. Bowser pulled away from him and shrugged. He kept walking towards Ludwig’s room. God Roy hated these people. He slammed his door shut before locking it. He threw himself down on his bed. At least he was alone here.


	5. The Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry works up the courage to help Roy. Bowser gets serious. Lemmy protects his friends.

After Roy had left, Bowser had come up to Ludwig’s room with the group’s youngest sibling, Bowser Jr. He had only recently hatched, so he was still pretty dependent on Bowser. They had ogled at him for a while. Everyone except Roy had dinner that night, and eventually went back to their rooms to get some sleep. Larry had something on his mind, though. Weirdly, he felt bad for Roy. Even though he said he didn’t like any of them and that they should go to hell, Larry didn’t feel like he really meant it. He was so angry, and Wendy kind of opened the door to the argument. Ludwig hadn’t really helped, either. Throwing Roy out of the room was pretty unnecessary. He wondered if he’d gotten hurt. They hadn’t seen him at all for the rest of the night afterwards. They were right next to each other, and Larry felt bad for not checking on him afterwards. Of course, Roy wasn’t completely in the right, either. Just because he didn’t mean the things he said didn’t mean that he should say them in the first place. He had some pretty intense feelings for people he’d barely even met. Larry had never seen two people l get so angry at one another, not even in the orphanage. But thinking about that brought another thought into Larry’s mind. When he had gotten here, he was so distressed that he cried. For a while. The only reason he was able to stop was because of his new daddy. He was there for him. Maybe Roy had the same thing, but instead of being sad, he just got really angry? That made Larry feel even worse. He was upset and no one was helping him. That’s when Larry decided. Tomorrow, he was gonna apologize to Roy and help him feel better. He deserved to be happy just like the rest of them. With that, Larry let himself fall asleep.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The next morning, Larry awoke feeling confident. He was gonna make Roy feel better again. He stepped out of his room and walked confidently over to Roy’s room, where he loudly knocked on his door. There was no response, so he did it again. This time, he heard Roy from the other side.   
“Go away… I don’ wanna talk to any of you.”   
Larry took this as a challenge. “Breakfast is ready!” He waited.   
“I’m not hungry. Go away Larry!”   
At least he knew who he was. Hmm… if he wasn’t going to come out, then Larry was gonna have to find a way in! He hoped breakfast was actually ready, because he was hungry, and he had a suspicion that Roy was too. Thankfully, when he got to the dining hall, everyone was already there, eating breakfast.   
"Hey Larry! You’re up late. Ehehe!” Iggy greeted.   
“Really? Aww man, I thought I was gonna be the first one! You guys are all so fast!”   
Larry sat down and started grabbing his food, making sure to get a lot of extra for Roy.   
“Geez, you sure are hungry today Larry. What’s eating at you?” Lemmy asked.   
Larry was surprised that he picked up so easily on his emotions. Iggy laughed loudly, breaking his train of thought.   
“Nothing really. I’m just super hungry! Yesterday was a big day!”   
Bowser laughed. “He sure is right about that one!”   
Lemmy smiled, but gave Larry a sympathetic look. He seemed to know what Larry was trying to do. Larry awkwardly ate the rest of the food he wanted before trying to come up with a plan on how he was gonna sneak the plate out of the dining hall. Lemmy seemed to have his back, though.   
“Hey Morton! What do you call a cow with no legs?”   
“WHAT IS COW?”   
“-Ground Beef! Get it?”   
Iggy laughed maniacally again. Lemmy didn’t have to try very hard to make him laugh. Lemmy gave Larry a look that told him to get going. Larry smiled nervously at him and grabbed his plate, slowly making his way out of the dining hall. Lemmy kept the jokes coming, making sure to ask everyone at least one joke while Larry snuck away. 

Once he was out of the dining hall, he quickly brought the tray back to his room so no one would find it. He still needed a way into Roy’s room, and he doubted Roy would unlock the door to let him inside. He had an idea. He ran back to the dining hall and found that Lemmy was still entertaining everyone with jokes. He sat back down in his seat, pulling an empty plate in front of him to make himself look more convincing. Lemmy decided to stop telling jokes right when Larry was ready. Larry really owed him for this. This was his chance.   
“Hey daddy, when I left my room this morning, I think I locked myself out. Do you have a key for my room?”   
It took a moment for Bowser to realize that Larry was trying to talk to him.   
“You locked yourself out of your room? Oh, that’s ok. I have a set of keys for every door in the castle. I made a special ring of you kid’s rooms, just in case.”   
He found it after a minute of searching in his shell.   
“Here it is. Your key is this little blue one. Make sure you bring it back to me after you’re done.”   
Bowser gave the key ring to Larry. He took it and smiled.   
“Thanks daddy! I promise I’ll return it!”   
With that, he left the hall again and went back to his already unlocked room to grab the food.

Once he had done that, it was time to talk to Roy. Larry was kind of nervous. He knocked on Roy’s door again.   
“Why are ya back here? I thought I told you to go away!”   
Larry took a deep breath and unlocked Roy’s door with a pink key he had found was the right one. He pushed the door open, not sure what to expect. Immediately, he saw Roy, glaring straight at him. He was even more nervous now.   
“Where did ya get the keys to open my room? Why won’t you leave me alone?”   
Larry gulped. “I-I brought you breakfast. Daddy gave me them. I know you said you weren’t hungry, b-but you didn’t eat dinner last night, and I was really worried. A-are you hurt?”   
Roy’s anger became confusion. “But why? I didn’ do anythin’ to ya yesterday ‘cept for be mean to ya. I don’ understand why you’d be worried about me.”   
Larry frowned. “I could tell that you didn’t mean those things. You just said them because you were angry. I can understand, this move has been really hard on me as well. Everyone else feels it too. We all just deal with it in different ways. I’m sorry that you got thrown into a wall.”   
Roy was even more confused now. “Why are you apologisin’ to me?”   
“Because I didn’t try to help you. I stayed there with the rest of them and watched. I never checked to see if you were ok after you got thrown into the wall by Ludwig. Our rooms are right next to each other. I should’ve, and I’m sorry. I don’t want you to hate me forever!”   
A frown settled across Roy’s face. He looked remorseful.   
“No, I’m tha one who should be sorry. I was so mean to all of ya for no reason. I just… I guess I miss how it was back wit me an’ Wendy at de orphanage. I wasn’t ready to live wit a buncha new people I didn’ know. Wendy was da smart one, and I was da tough one. It was jus’ us. But now, it’s like she likes ya guys more dan me. I guess I was kinda jealous. I acted out, an’ aw man, I’m sorry. I should’ve given ya a chance.”   
Larry smiled. He had been right. He knew Roy hadn’t meant those things. He risked patting Roy’s arm.   
“It’s ok Roy, I’m here to help you. Bowser helped me when I was really upset, and now I feel like I should help someone else. I got you breakfast. Here, you can have it.”   
He handed the plate to Roy, who looked regretful. For a small second, a strange expression crossed Roy’s face. But just as quickly as it came, it went. Larry didn’t notice it.   
“Thank ya for the breakfast. I was really starvin’.” His face scrunched up for a second. “Sorry for lyin’.”   
“It’s ok Roy. You weren’t in the right state of mind.” Roy quickly ate his breakfast, and Larry smiled. He really had been hungry.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


After he was finished, Roy realized that he really should apologize to everyone else about what he said. Then again, maybe not Ludwig. He was the one who threw him into a wall. But everyone else hadn’t done anything and he could always forgive Wendy. They had been through so much together. He was the older one by five minutes, so he felt like it was his duty to protect her. And hiding in his room for the rest of his life was definitely not protecting her. He looked over at Larry and thanked him for helping him. Without his persistence, Roy would’ve never left his room.   
“You’re a good brotha Larry. Thank you.”   
Larry’s face instantly turned mushroom red.   
“It was my duty. I-I don’t want you to be sad.” He awkwardly smiled.   
“I think I should go apologize.” Roy said.   
Larry’s smile brightened. “That’s a good idea! Let’s go! Er- when you’re ready…”   
Roy laughed. “Yeah I’m ready. Don’ wanna drag this out for too lon’. Let’s go.”   
The two of them then made their way back to the dining hall, where everyone was just sitting and chatting, long finished with their breakfast. The room quieted down when they noticed Roy and Larry come in. Larry started for Roy.   
“Hello everyone! Roy has something he wants to tell you all!” He smiled.   
Lemmy looked proud of him. It was hard for Roy to begin. “Uhh… I jus’ wanted to tell you guys that I’m sorry for sayin’ that I didn’ care about ya guys and tellin’ y’all I’d see ya in hell. I was, uh… just upset from movin’. I hope we can be friends again, er somethin’. I don’ know, I’m sorry ok?”   
Lemmy was the first to respond. “Apology accepted. I knew you could do it! You aren’t a shady guy. Well, maybe a little.”   
Roy cringed a little bit at the bad pun, but maintained his guilty look. Iggy soon followed Lemmy in stating his forgiveness. Morton seemed to not know what was going on, but the two informed him.   
“DONT WORRY BROTHER. MORTON FORGIVE YOU. HE NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPEN, BUT HE FORGIVE!”   
Roy almost laughed, but he caught himself. Wendy ran up to him and hugged him.   
“I forgive you, Roy! I’m sorry this move has been so hard on you, but I’ll be there for you now! You can always ask me for help!”   
She let go of him and sat back down. Bowser congratulated him for having the courage to apologize, and Roy said he had to thank Larry for helping him. Bowser patted both of them on the back and laughed while getting his keys back from Larry. Roy was gazing expectantly towards Ludwig, waiting for an apology of his own. Ludwig rolled his eyes.   
“I’m sorry for throwing you into a wall. Is that enough?” Roy grunted. Whatever, he was trying to make things better. He still didn't like him though.   
“It’s okey I guess.”   
“Perfect.”   
And with that, Roy was officially forgiven by everyone. He didn’t know what to do now. Larry was proud of him. It’s funny, he was the older brother but Larry was acting much more mature here. He guessed he’d have to work on that.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Bowser had something important to say to all of them. He sounded much more serious than normal.  
“I hope you’ll continue to get along, my children. Now I have something important I need to say. Starting tomorrow, you’ll all be starting the education program here at the castle. I will have my servant Kamek teach you every week day from eight to three, with a break for lunch in the middle. You will learn how to use magic and fight, along with the traditional reading, writing, science, Koopan history, and math. The courses will be adjusted depending on what your age or skill level is. This is an important thing for future rulers to go through. Kamek will offer more special classes as you all get older.”   
“We have to go to school? Bahaha!” Iggy asked.   
“Yes. This is a schooling program.” A few groans were heard.   
Bowser’s face hardened. “As I said, this program is essential. You will all have to do it until you turn 13, which is when you will be officially employed in the castle as my personal, highest ranking, military generals. You will get lots of training beforehand, and if you do not pass the final test to become a general, you will have to wait another year to start. You must meet the proper requirements. From there, you will work under me as military generals until you turn twenty. At that point, you will be assigned to your kingdom that will be yours to rule over. Once again, you will have needed to show competence as a leader and strategist to be able to reach this level.”   
“Wait. We’re gonna be kings and queens?” Larry asked.   
“Yes, I said that earlier. You will have to show good leadership and strategy skills to get there, however.”   
"Do we have to?” Lemmy asked.   
Bowser stared at him for a second, something in his eyes that made Lemmy uncomfortable.  
“Yes. You will become a king when you are an adult, whether you like it or not.”   
“But what if I wanna-   
“It doesn’t matter. You don’t get the choice.” Bowser’s tone was oddly cold. Lemmy frowned. This worried him… there was something there that wasn’t so fatherly.   
“Nothing? Nothing else?”   
“No. This will be your future. Unless you continue to fail the exams, that is…” a creepy smile settled across his face and Lemmy decided that he didn’t want to find out what happened when he failed multiple times.   
He would be fine though, wouldn’t he? He was pretty smart when he wanted to be. Or at least, when he knew he was gonna die otherwise. There were others he was worried about, though. Specifically Morton. He could barely talk right, let alone pay attention for more than five minutes. Lemmy didn’t want anything bad happening to him… He would just bring him into his group with Iggy. They could teach him, and he would be okay. Hopefully.   
"You will all fall under the sovereign of Bowser Jr. When I am unfit for rule. That is final. Thank you for listening, and be ready for class starting tomorrow.”   
Bowser seemed to have finished his speech. His disturbing aura didn’t go away for a bit though. Lemmy wasn’t sure he wanted to be around his dad anymore.

The rest of the day, he made sure to keep Morton and Iggy away from him. Bowser had given them catalogs of stuff they could order to get their rooms set up. Lemmy took three from Bowser, and walked away, not seeing him for the rest of the day except for dinner that night. He had decided to “accidentally” miss lunch along with Morton and Iggy, the excuse being they were caught up in designing their rooms. Which was true, for Morton and Iggy. They finished everything in the evening, with Morton’s room taking the longest. Lemmy didn’t think Morton could read. Which, if he was honest, was expected. He was so innocent though that it was hard not to love him. Even Larry, who was younger than him, seemed so much more mature and knowledgeable. It added to Morton’s charm. They turned the catalogs in at dinner. Lemmy was wary of Bowser, and he was sure his father could sense that. He sat down towards the end of the table, allowing Morton and Iggy to sit at the end, as far away as possible from their dad. Roy and Larry were talking with each other, which made Lemmy happy. He was proud of Larry for getting Roy to apologize. It seemed like they were friends now. Wendy joined in on their conversation and they all looked happy. After eating, they all told each other goodnight, putting an end to their second day.


	6. Placement Tests and Starting School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser places all of the Koopalings into school. Kamek has them take a test to see their levels of intelligence. A long period of lots of homework and endless boredom awaits them. Who doesn't love school?

The next morning, every one of the Koopalings had to wake up early and get ready for school. There was a lot of stuff to do today, and Bowser expected them to be ready. There were only three nearby bathrooms for the seven of them to use. The rest had to be patient. Which was difficult, for some.  
“When are ya evah gonna get outta there Wendy? It’s been like an hour!”  
“Oh my gosh! Like, be patient! It’s only been ten minutes! I need to be like, CLEAN, ya know?”  
Roy sighed, it had definitely been more than ten minutes. He was sure the others were already done getting ready and were in the Dining Hall, and now he was gonna get in trouble for being late. Not that he really cared too much, It’s not like they could start without him. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He was tired. It was too early in the morning for him. He let himself fall asleep in his hands. Well, he tried to, anyways. Not long after he sat down, Larry’s voice right next to him spooked him out of tiredness.  
“Hey, Roy. Are you waiting too? Ludwig is taking forever!”  
Roy snapped his head towards him. “Where’d you come from?! I didn’ hear ya at all!”  
Larry giggled. “That isn’t very surprising, sleepy-head! You almost fell asleep there, didn’t you?”  
“Maybe…”  
“Aww… You’re ok Roy. Honestly, I’m half asleep too! Having to wake up so early in the morning is really messing me up. In the orphanage, nobody cared enough to ever make sure I was awake, so I always slept super late and missed breakfast. It’s been nice eating it here though, so I guess that makes up for it.”  
Roy yawned. “I don’ know… I think more sleep is betta.”  
“I could see that too.” Larry sat next to Roy.  
“So… how’re ya feelin’ about school? Dad made it sound pretty important.”  
Larry shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m ready to spend twelve years in it. And I really don’t wanna mess up! Daddy got kinda scary when he talked about that.”  
Roy nodded. He was right about that. Bowser’s tone put him in alert mode. Even though he never said what happened if they failed too many times, it was obvious that it wasn’t good. He didn’t want anything bad happening to the people he cared about… He looked over at Larry. Roy had never trusted Bowser. They’d only been there three days and his loving attitude was already slipping. Suddenly, the bathroom door near them opened and Larry yelped in surprise. Roy laughed. Wendy stepped out, clean and ready for the day.  
“Ok, I’m done. It didn’t take that long, did it?”  
“Hi Wendy!” Larry greeted. “Oh, good morning, Larry. It’s nice to see you.”  
He smiled. “Wha’ about me?” Roy asked. “Oh I don’t know…” Roy glared at her.  
“Just kidding! You know I love you, Roy.” She laughed, and Roy couldn’t help but smile.  
“Now, you might want to get in the shower before you’re late! You too, Larry!” She then started heading towards the Dining Hall.  
“I guess she’s right… Well, I’ll talk to you later then! Hopefully Ludwig’s done!”  
He got up and waved to Roy before running down the hall. Roy took a nice warm shower before heading down to the Dining Hall.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like he expected, Roy was the last one there. Bowser looked impatient.  
“You’re finally here! We can start now.”  
“But I didn’ get any-  
“Not my problem. You need to get here faster.”  
Roy glared at him. He glared back.  
“Kamek!” Bowser shouted.  
A blue-robed koopa teleported into the room as soon as the name was said.  
“Thank you for helping me with this. It is a big responsibility and I don’t know if they would’ve come out right if I taught them. There are seven of them. From oldest to youngest, their names are, Ludwig von Koopa, Lemuel Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Ignatius Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr, and Larry Koopa.”  
He pointed to each of them as he said their names.  
“It is no problem, Lord Bowser! I’m sure our time together in the education program will go swimmingly! Now, children, the only thing we will be doing today is taking your entry exam! However you score on this test of basic knowledge will determine the classes you take and the level of difficulty the courses will have. You always want to be challenged! Otherwise you will stagnate! Here, come with me, all of you! I will get you set up!”  
Kamek then led the children to new areas of the castle they hadn’t seen before. When he found a place for one of them, he would stop and instruct them to take a seat. There was already a desk set out for each of them, making it so that the only thing Kamek had to give them was the test itself. Once he did that, he would lead the children to another test taking spot, leaving whoever they had left to take the test. Iggy was the last one to be started, and then Kamek left him to do the test. He would check in on them every so often. Time passed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morton had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know what a “name” was. Who knew that? Nobody. He looked at the rest of the test and his head swam. He stared at it for a few minutes before picking up the pencil and clumsily drawing a picture of a house. That was fun. He drew more things. This test was super easy! He drew the faces of his family members. Now they were happy! He was so excited.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ludwig was practically done with the test already. He knew that he was the oldest, but seriously, only a complete idiot would fail this test. The thought of it made him laugh. He couldn’t wait to see how many of his siblings failed. When Kamek came to check on him, he handed him the test and went back to the Dining Hall, where they would get all of their results.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larry didn’t know most of the stuff on this test, but he made his best guesses. He was happy his parents had taught him how to read and do addition and subtraction. Otherwise, he’d be completely helpless. They’d always said he was their little rocket scientist. He missed them so much…  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iggy easily completed the math and science questions, and then took a little longer on the reading and history ones. Lemmy was teaching him about those, but he was still not-so-good with them. He remembered when he’d tried to teach Lemmy about math, but he hadn’t understood any of it. They were like opposites when it came to this stuff, Lemmy was good at reading and history, and hated math and science, while he liked math and science and hated reading and history. He laughed. He wondered how they’d do.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was getting angry with his test. He didn’t know what the square root of 64 was! Nobody knew that! He wasn’t stupid! He didn’t know a lot of these… Why did school have to be so hard? He hated it. He filled in a bunch of random answers. He was sure they’d be right.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy wasn’t too worried about her test. They had learned a lot of this stuff in the orphanage. She had paid attention and learned the most she could. Even though she didn’t really want to. Her brother didn’t seem to ever do that though. She wondered how he would do. She turned her test in when Kamek came by. There were a few questions she had guessed on, but she was pretty confident overall.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemmy flew through the reading and history questions. He needed to pass this. Morton and Iggy were depending on him. He struggled pretty badly with the math questions, but science wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He went back and changed a few answers that looked very wrong now that he looked over them. He turned his test into Kamek and went to the Dining Hall.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kamek had collected all of the tests, began to grade them. The first test in the stack was 100% correct. Ludwig had done well. Bowser had told him beforehand that he was very smart. The next one was still pretty good, being Iggy’s test. He had flawlessly completed the math and science questions, but had some issues on reading and history. A 91% was still an A, however. Kamek blinked once at the next test, which looked like it had been used as a sketchpad for art class. It didn’t have a name on it, but it was obvious this test was Morton’s. An unfortunate but expected 0%. Wendy got 92% on hers. She was a smart girl. Roy on the other hand, got a 36%. It was obvious he hadn’t known that much and had guessed on a significant portion of the test. Larry had a 43% which was pretty good for being only a year old. And finally, Lemmy’s test was a 75%. He didn’t seem to get math at all, and it only took not knowing one fourth of the test to get you a C. He had gotten the easier ones right, but more advanced science and math were his downfall. Overall, they had all done okay… Three A’s, Three F’s, and a C. Although one of those F’s was a one year old and the other was Morton, so moving them around would land them all in the higher end. Of course, there were still a few who were doing poorly for their age and would need more help, but overall besides Morton, they were pretty good. He quickly sorted them into their appropriate levels and went back to the Dining Hall to reveal the scores.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone waited for their test scores to arrive, some more anxious than others to see what they scored. Once Kamek arrived, everyone went silent.  
“Hello children! I have finished grading your tests! Overall, you did better than I expected.”  
They all looked more hopeful then they had when Kamek walked in.  
“However, there are a couple of you who are seriously under performing and will need more assistance.”  
Most of them looked nervous again.  
“With that being said, I will read you your test scores and place you all appropriately. I will go from lowest to highest. First off, with a paper more fit for art class, Morton Koopa Jr with a 0%.”  
Lemmy frowned deeply. It was worse than he thought. He heard Ludwig stifle a laugh and was about to punch him before Kamek moved on to the next test.  
“For the next test, while not being a zero, certainly points to not knowing or caring about the things on this test. Roy Koopa, with a 36%.”  
Roy’s face instantly contorted into embarrassment. He felt like all eyes were on him. A hand wrapped around his arm, trying to comfort him. He also heard a laugh. Roy really hoped Ludwig failed too.  
“Third, impressive for their age, but still lacking, Larry Koopa with a 43%.”  
The hand around his arm grasped him tighter, as if in apology. Roy had a sinking feeling in his stomach that Ludwig did pretty good on the test.  
“Fourth, finally not receiving an F, is Lemuel Koopa with a 75%.”  
Lemmy flinched. He got a C! Which was definitely not what he had been expecting. Iggy had gotten a higher test score than him. He really had been trying! How was he going to help Morton now? He was barely passing!  
“The rest of you all received A’s. Ignatius Koopa received 91%, Wendy O. Koopa received 92%, and Ludwig von Koopa scored the maximum number of points available, a 100%.”  
Roy was proud of Wendy for getting second place, but he was also upset that Ludwig got the entire thing right and then proceeded to laugh at his lower-scoring siblings. He hated that brat.  
“Good job Iggy! You got an A! That’s A-mazing!” Lemmy said.  
Morton didn’t seem to really know what was going on. Kamek cleared his throat and everyone went silent again.  
“Now now everyone. This test was only a placement test. It has no real meaning. You will be placed in groups depending on your score, and you will learn based on your current knowledge. Do not let a low score discourage you from future learning. Teaching you is what this program is for, afterall! There will be three groups. Morton, you’ll be in the first one. Roy, Larry, and Lemmy will be in the second group, and the third group will have Iggy, Wendy, and Ludwig. Any questions?” 

This was Lemmy’s chance to be able to help Morton!  
“U-um actually, I wanted to ask if maybe you could just have two groups, and include Morton with Me, Roy, and Larry? If you guys don’t mind, that is.”  
He looked over at Roy and Larry. They both shrugged. Kamek seemed to think for a moment.  
“If he does join your group, you will have to start at his level, behind your correct level of learning. You might miss out on some of the later lessons, Lemmy. You were only barely low enough grade point wise to fit into the middle group.”  
“I just want to be able to help Morton learn. He likes me, and he really needs the help from people he’s close to. I don’t want anything bad happening to him…”  
Kamek sighed. “It is alright if your other two group mates are okay with it.”  
He turned to Roy and Larry.  
“It wouldn’t hurt to go over the basics again. It’s fine with me.” Larry said.  
Roy looked at Lemmy’s worried expression and laughed. “Don’ worry Lemmy. From da looks of it, I need some goin’ over the basics myself. I agree.”  
Relief flooded over Lemmy’s face.  
“Alright then. I will adjust the schedule to two groups instead of three. Any more questions?”  
He waited for a moment. Nobody said anything.  
“Okay! Now that that’s done, I will give you your schedule. After Breakfast, group of four, you will have your classes in the morning from 8:10 to 12:10. There will be lunch for the castle, and then the group of three will have classes from 13:10 to 17:10. Afterwards, you will have an hour of break before the group of four will have their magic training lessons and physical training from 19:10 to 20:10 and the group of three will have it from 21:10 to 22:10. There will be dinner after that. I will create a schedule for you, and hang it up in the hallway. The first day of school for all of you will be a tour of the areas you will be having classes in and some early introductory assignments. There will never be any school on Weekends, Holidays, and any other time Lord Bowser sets aside for break. Thank you all for listening, and I will see you all tomorrow!”  
With that, Kamek teleported out of the room. Lunch was about to be ready, but besides that, the Koopalings had the rest of the day to themselves.


	7. Getting Older and Repressing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge time-skip occurs, setting the story in the Peach-napping era, Aka the time when we see the koopalings in the games. Larry has developed some pretty intense feelings for someone over all that time...

From then on, the Koopalings found themselves in the everyday cycle of school life. Waking up in the morning, eating breakfast, doing their classroom work with Kamek, eating lunch, doing physical training with Kamek, eating dinner, and going to sleep. They enjoyed themselves on the weekends, doing whatever they wanted. Sometimes Bowser would have them do something to prepare them for later life, but that wasn’t too often. Time passed, and all of the Koopalings now knew the entire castle like the backs of their hands. Bowser Jr had gotten old enough to start school, and Bowser was excited to see everything going according to plan. They had all picked up various interests, like Ludwig writing music or Roy starting weight lifting. The closet in between Lemmy and Iggy’s rooms was converted into Iggy’s personal lab. Morton, with the help of Iggy and Lemmy, finally started to improve in school and in everyday life. His speech was better and he could actually pay attention to things. Kamek was very pleased with his results. He and Roy had become fast friends, despite Roy’s initial opinion about him. They now trained with each other in the castle’s gym. Wendy had taken up ice skating and swimming, to prepare herself for later and to stay fit and agile. Bowser Jr’s attitude was despised by the rest of his siblings; he never hesitated to tell them about how he was better than them. He really was a second Bowser. There they were now, on Ludwig’s thirteenth birthday. It had been seven years since they had all moved here. He was graduating from school, the first to be joining Bowser’s army. The next year was Lemmy’s turn, followed by Roy and Wendy. When Iggy graduated, Bowser Jr graduated alongside him. He was apparently smart enough to skip three years of school. None of them believed that. Morton was next, leaving only Larry. He was lonely for that last year, being the only one having to go to classes. He was the only one with one on one classes with Kamek, and yet he didn’t seem to get any better. Twelve years had passed, and now he was thirteen. It had been so long since he was a little one year old crying about his parents, and talking to Roy outside the bathroom while Wendy and Ludwig took forever to get ready. He missed those days. He was nervous about becoming a general for Bowser. He had passed the test; everyone had. He just didn't know if he was ready for the next step. At his birthday party, everyone had congratulated him and Bowser officially promoted him. He looked so proud… Not as proud as with Bowser Jr, but that didn’t really matter. He had his siblings for that. Roy patted him on the back, almost knocking him over. He had surprised him, and it also helped that Roy had gotten very strong from all of the weight training and exercise. Larry laughed and thanked him for his support. It meant a lot to get recognized by him. After the party, they had all gone back to their rooms. 

Now, he was lying in his bed, struggling to fall asleep. He didn’t know if it was just the excitement from the party, or the underlying feelings of inadequacy keeping him awake. He was worried that he wouldn’t be good enough for Bowser’s army. He had never really improved his fighting or magic skills. All he could do was make fireballs. Kamek had tried to help him, but nothing ever seemed to make it better. Kamek had let him pass that class with the hope that he’d improve. He had been trying his hardest to get better! He thought back to his earlier days, where he had been the first in his group to use magic. It had been on accident, but it had gotten everyone so excited! After that though, he had always fallen behind everyone else. He only could ever use one attack. Everyone else had two or more. Ludwig even knew how to breathe fire straight from his mouth! Larry hoped that because their magic colors were similar, he’d get the same powers, but that had never happened. In fact, nothing had ever happened besides Larry being able to hold his attacks for longer, which everybody else had already known how to do! It really made him feel like a failure. And Bowser Jr certainly didn’t help! He never failed to tell Larry that he was terrible and remind him how messed up he must be. The worst part was, no one else could do anything about it, because they would get in trouble with Bowser. He always took Jr’s side, never believing the other side of the story. When Jr graduated early, it was like he was just pouring salt into the wound. Larry had struggled with self doubt for a while. Roy had tried to help him, but he just wasn’t that good with words. He said he’d protect him though, and that made Larry happy. He wanted to be just like him. He was so strong and cool, he never let anything bother him. And he was always there for the people he cared for, never letting them fall into any danger. Larry wanted to be with him. He felt better when Roy was around. He loved his other siblings, but it was different for Roy. He really wanted to… No. They were brothers. Adopted ones, but it didn’t matter. His thoughts were disgusting. He was disgusting for ever thinking about that. Roy wouldn’t reciprocate, anyway. He’d say no and never talk to him again. Like he should. But he wouldn’t do that, he was so understanding of him, maybe he’d just let him down easy. Help him find someone else. Get him away from this terrible thinking. Yea, he’d find someone else to like. He couldn’t like him anyways, Bowser wanted him to find a queen. He couldn’t like guys. But he did. He’d just never tell anyone, and the feelings would go away. It was just his little secret. No one would know. Then when he took over his kingdom with his wife, they’d be happy. Nothing was ever wrong. Meetings with Roy would be enough to satisfy him. To look at his body… Larry felt some heat growing in between his legs. He stopped himself. No! Definitely not! He hated himself so much. He was a monster for thinking like that. He couldn’t. But it kept happening. Every night it was getting worse! He didn’t know what he was gonna do. He’d have to keep it to himself, no matter how much he didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to ruin their friendship! That would make everything so much worse. If Roy hated him, he didn’t think he’d be able to live with himself anymore. Tears came to his eyes as he imagined Roy yelling at him, and telling him he never wanted to see him again. That he was disgusting. Larry ran his hand against his bedroom wall, the same wall that made up part of Roy’s room. He would be completely justified when saying that. Because Larry was disgusting, thinking like he did. Roy was always right. He cried. He was so sorry!  
“Please don’t leave me! I need you! Please…”  
He was snapped out of his weird state when he heard someone moving around, coming to his door. It opened, revealing none other than Roy Koopa himself.  
“Is somethin’ da matter?” 

The worst possible thing that could’ve happened, happened. The very source of Larry’s problems had come to his door after Larry had unwisely yelled out. What made it even worse was that Roy had gotten out of his shell to sleep, and was now just in his underclothes. Specifically, a pair of pink socks and white boxer briefs. It was a good thing it was dark, because Roy would’ve seen the intense cherry color Larry’s face had taken on as soon as he came in. He couldn’t stop staring.   
“Wha’s wrong Larry? I heard ya yellin’ somethin’.”   
Larry came up with a quick excuse, hoping to get Roy to go back to sleep.   
“Oh, uh, sorry. I was just thinking about my parents. I had a nightmare. I didn’t mean to wake you up!”   
If Larry had been trying to get Roy to go away, that statement had had the opposite effect. A sad expression crossed over his face, and he walked over and sat down next to Larry on his bed. He then pulled Larry into a hug.   
“I’m sorry about that. I though’ you stopped havin’ those dreams, Larry. We can talk about it if ya want…”   
Larry didn’t say much because he was both in heaven and internally screaming at the same time. His face was pressed directly into Roy’s chest. This was not what he had been expecting tonight, not by a long shot. Heat was building up between his legs quickly, and he needed to pull away before this situation became more serious.   
“Uhh… no! I’m fine… I haven’t had any for a while, and I guess this one was kind of out of the blue? It’s no big deal. I’m really sorry I woke you up!”   
Roy thankfully let go of him. He hastily changed positions to hide his… predickament.   
“Ya sure? It sounded pretty serious. Ya seemed really upset. An’ yer fine, I wasn’ sleepin’ anyway.”   
Larry really needed for him to leave.   
“No no, it’s fine, I swear! I’m sure I won’t have any more any time soon.”   
He was gonna make sure of that. Roy finally noticed his weird position and made a confused face.   
“What are ya doin’?” “N-nothing! I mean, uh, stretching! It’s a new yoga pose Kamek taught me!”   
Roy looked totally unconvinced.   
“Look, Roy. I’m sorry for keeping you up this late. I’m fine, nothing’s wrong and you have nothing to worry about. You need your sleep! It helps you get stronger.”   
Roy sighed. “Fine, whateva. But if ya have any more of these I’ll be right back in here an’ we’re gonna talk about it, capiche?”   
Larry nodded. “Good. Well, I guess, goodnight. Don’ have any more nightmares ‘bout yer parents.”   
He pulled Larry into another quick hug before getting up and leaving. As soon as he shut the door, Larry’s hand wrapped around his dick. He’d just do it once. Masturbating over Roy once wouldn’t hurt anybody, right? He’d be quiet. He slid his hand up and down his dick, arching his back from the pleasure. He had gotten to touch Roy’s bare chest twice, and both times it had been in a warm comforting hug. He knew Roy was the touchy-feely type when it came to the people he really liked, but Larry could barely handle those hugs. He wondered what was under those underwear… his thoughts excited him even more. Roy was so much bigger than him, Larry imagined his cock was huge. He wanted it so badly. He sped up his pace. A small moan escaped his lips. He really shouldn’t be doing this… He kept going until he reached his climax. It shot all over him and he collapsed back into his bed. A slightly louder moan was forced out of him, and he really hoped Roy didn’t hear. He lay there for a few moments before getting up and finding something to clean himself off with. Once that was over with, he got back into his bed and easily fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser tells the koopa crew about his plan to capture himself a wife. Maybe Larry's crush isn't so one sided...

Roy woke up the next morning to Larry knocking on his door telling him to get up.   
“King Dad needs us for something. He says it’s super important! We can’t be late!”   
Roy yawned and sat up. He popped his back and groaned. He hadn’t slept super well last night. He was worried about something… he just didn’t remember.   
“Roy?” He got out of his bed and stood up reluctantly.   
“I’m comin’ Larry!” He pulled on his protective shell and opened the door to his room. His little brother was waiting for him.   
“Great! Good morning sleepyhead. Now let’s get going!”   
Larry dragged him to the meeting room, unwilling to be late. It was his first day as a general, he was bound to be excited. When they got there, some of the castle guards ushered them inside. They sat down in their marked seats and talked for a bit.   
“What do you think this is gonna be about? It looks pretty important.”   
They rarely had any meetings with Bowser, because most of the time there really just wasn’t that much to talk about. Occasionally, Bowser would disappear for a few days at a time, but that was pretty much the extent of it.   
“I don’ know. We really didn’ have to worry ‘bout bein’ late though. Nobody’s even here yet. Not even dad-“   
Then the door opened and everyone else entered. “Never mind”.   
Bowser was the last to enter, and once everyone was in their seats, he began his speech to them. He looked excited.   
“Koopalings and Jr, today is the day I have found this kingdom’s future queen- my wife!”   
“You got MARRIED?!” Jr seemed very excited. Bowser's face scrunched up for a second.   
“Well… no, but I have a plan to make that happen! Now that you’re all old enough, I can make all of you help! Bahaha!”   
He grinned at his many kids. “Think of it as practice for when you have to rule your own kingdoms! So here’s what we’ll do. You’ll all come with me in my airship, and we’ll fly to the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, I’ll kidnap Princess Peach and while we’re returning back here, I’ll leave each of you in a different castle in the seven kingdoms I’ve conquered to fight Mario.”   
“Who is Mario?” Wendy asked.   
“He’s the biggest threat to this plan. I’ve kidnapped Peach before all by myself, and he was the one to beat me. He’s very quick on his feet, so be ready for that.”   
“What about me daddy?” Bowser Jr asked.   
“You’ll stay here and defend the castle while I’m gone just in case anything goes wrong.”   
“Ok!” Jr smiled.   
“When is this happenin’? Next month?” Roy asked.   
“Tomorrow. I would practice your fighting skills while you can today.”   
They went a little wide-eyed at that.   
“Tomorrow?” A few voices rang out.   
“The sooner we get it done, the better. By the way, the order of the kingdoms from closest to the Mushroom Kingdom to closest to the Darklands is this. Grassland, Sandland, Waterland, Iceland, Giantland, Pipeland, and Skyland. Meaning, the order of you guys fighting him will be Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and finally Ludwig. Fittingly, almost youngest to oldest. Try your hardest to beat him. I do not want Mario to take Peach away again. None of you even got to meet her last time.”   
“Is that everything?” Ludwig asked.   
“Yes, that is all. I recommend that you all spend most of today training. You can never be too prepared! Meeting dismissed!”   
He got up and left the room, leaving the Koopalings to talk amongst themselves. 

Larry was very nervous. They all were, but he was the most anxious about that next day. Being first was scary, after all. There was no way he was strong enough now. Ever since living with that woman who ran the orphanage he came here from, he had never really improved. He knew how to cast magic blasts, but that was about it. No other abilities. He wasn’t physically strong either. The classes had helped him a bit, but nowhere near as much as they should’ve. He was failing, and he didn’t know why. He couldn’t get stronger. Why wasn’t he getting any better? He was too weak, like she’d said. That along with his… feelings. He was just a total failure, wasn’t he? A koopa that shouldn’t exist. Why was he one of the ones who got to be a crown prince? He didn’t deserve it. He was just a weak, disgusting brother fu- He opened his eyes. He didn’t even realize he had closed them. Tears were streaming down his face and everyone was staring at him. His gaze instantly fell to the floor and his face flushed.   
“What’s wrong Larry?” Lemmy asked.   
“I uh…” he wiped the tears off of his face.   
“I guess I’m just really nervous is all. I don’t want to fail you guys! I’m the first one in line!”   
He hoped that was enough.   
“Ahh… it’s ok Larry. I’m sure you’ll do great! And even if you don’t, you have all of us after you, so it’s not like Bowser will ever know you messed up. We’ll be there for you!” Lemmy said.   
“MORTON THINKS YOU WILL DO GOOD.”   
“I can help ya train if ya want…”   
"We can beat this Mario guy! BAHAHA!”   
Larry blushed and looked down. “T-thank you guys…”   
“It’s quite alright Larry. This Mario fellow stands no chance against the seven of us.”   
“He’s like totally screwed.” Roy rested his arm on Larry’s shoulder. “We’re here for ya. We can do this.”   
A smile settled over Larry’s face. Without thinking, he grabbed Roy and hugged him tightly.   
“Uhh… buddy…hehe…” Larry realized what he was doing and pulled away.   
Roy’s face was dusted with red. To not make it awkward, he then hugged Iggy on the other side of him. He laughed. He went around and hugged everyone else, just to be sure.   
“Thanks guys. You’re all super good siblings to have.”   
“Are we gonna leave now, or what?” Bowser Jr asked. Everyone looked at him.   
“I mean like, good for all of you and everything, but I’m really hungry and I wanna eat breakfast now.”   
Despite his almost always rude and bratty tone still being used, Larry laughed. His stomach growled.   
“I can see where you’re coming from. It has been a while since we’ve eaten. Yea, let’s go. And Roy… I might take you up on your offer.”   
Jr smiled. “Great! Finally! See you guys whenever!”   
They all got up and followed him out of the room. “Ya wanna train with me Larry? Morton n’ I are kinda rough together.”   
Larry nodded. “Yeah! You two are probably the best two to work with when it comes to fitness. You’re both super strong!”   
He flexed his basically nonexistent arm muscles. Roy laughed.   
“I like ya spirit! You’ll have to start out pretty light though. Especially today. It’s gonna be your first day, and I don’t want ya ta be all sore for tomorrow!”   
They made it to the dining hall.   
“And make sure ya get lotsa protein!”   
He grabbed lots of bacon and ham along with eggs.   
“It’s da best meal anyways!”   
Larry copied him, but didn’t grab quite as much. He was excited to train with Roy and Morton.

When the time finally came, he was a little nervous. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Roy… It’d be okay. He could do this. It was only his first training l session with them anyways. He didn’t know what he needed, but he brought a towel and a water bottle along, just in case. He entered the castle’s gym and saw his brothers waiting for him. He nervously approached. Morton noticed him coming.   
“HELLO LARRY. WELCOME TO WORKOUT TRAINING. IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU.”   
His booming voice bounced around the room.   
“H-hi…” Larry said. Roy grabbed his towel.   
“Thanks Larry we’re gonna need dese afterwards, so I’m gonna go put ‘em in the showers.”   
He left, leaving Larry with Morton.   
“ARE YOU EXCITED?”   
“Uhh I guess so. I hope I’m not super bad and can’t lift anything.”   
“DO NOT WORRY. WHEN MORTON BEGAN HE WASN'T GOOD EITHER. IT TOOK TIME. MORTON THINK THAT ROY WAS A LITTLE FRUSTRATED WITH HIM.”   
“He was?” Larry was a little nervous about disappointing Roy. Afterall, the real reason why Larry actually agreed to this in the first place was to be around Roy more often. He didn’t want him to not like him. The strength was just an added benefit. He kept telling himself that what he was feeling was wrong, but he just couldn’t stop his obsession with him. The crush had not gone away like he wanted it to. Instead, it got worse. Granted, it had only been one day and he hadn’t really tried to forget about his crush, but still, he knew that it was wrong. Apparently, Morton had said something and Larry was supposed to be responding. He was waving his hand in front of his eyes.   
“HELLO? IS LARRY THERE?”   
“Oh, um, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something. It doesn’t matter.”   
“OK.” Morton looked at him for a moment.   
“IS THIS ABOUT EARLIER?”   
“No no! It’s really just nothing. Trust me.”   
“IF YOU'RE SURE.”   
“There’s nothing to worry about.”   
They waited for a bit.   
“SO HOW IS YOUR DAY?”   
“Alright. I’ve been kinda all over the place.”   
They waited longer. What was taking so long?   
“Does Roy usually take this long?”   
“NO.”   
“Let’s look for him. He said he was going to the showers, right?”   
“MORTON THINKS SO.”   
They went to the showers with Morton’s navigation skills. It didn’t end up being that far away, but since Larry had been here maybe once in his life, and Morton still forgot things pretty easily, it took them a bit. He never had had to even use these showers. The bathrooms in their hallway had them, and these were just way out of the way. They were for large groups of people, but Roy used them because he’d get done faster than the time it took waiting for Wendy. When they entered, Larry swore he heard a grunt come from inside one of the shower stalls. The showers were running though, so it was hard to tell.   
“Roy?” He called.   
He heard a louder, deeper noise.   
“Roy!” This time, a loud roar shot through the room, surprising Larry and Morton.   
“What’s going on?!” He was scared.   
“Are you okay?” 

Roy sat in the stall, breathing heavily. He had just done it. Why did he do it now? Any other time would’ve been better. They were supposed to be working out.   
“Are you okay?” Larry repeated.   
This was so terrible of him. Larry was so worried about him. He just couldn’t stop himself after what had happened. He wasn’t supposed to like him that way. It was creepy. He should stop it. But he didn’t want to. He was drawn to him for some reason. The shower had washed all of the cum off of him. He could come out now. The messed up part of him liked that. Just destroy him, right there. There would be no way he wouldn’t like him once he saw it. He wouldn’t be able to contain himself. Neither would Roy. But he couldn’t. Morton was also here, and Larry was just too innocent. He still had those damn dreams about his parents for god's sake. It had been twelve years! Besides, it’s not like Larry liked him that much anyways. He was just overly affectionate sometimes. But Roy would still be there for him. Of course he would. Larry was the one who got him to open himself up to the rest of their family, afterall. Even if they didn’t all get along, they would still drop everything to help one another. Roy sighed, put on his very soaked gym clothes and opened the stall door.   
“I don’ think we’ll be able ta work out today guys.”   
“ROY! You’re okay!!!” Larry quickly ran over to Roy and hugged him, sobbing.   
“WE WERE WORRIED.”   
This was his fault. He needed to calm Larry down. He got an idea. It wasn’t creepy or anything, just to make him feel better. He leaned a little of his weight into Larry. He was kind of nervous. No, he had to make him feel better. He let himself sink into Larry before a deep, low rumble filled his body. He felt Larry recoil a bit before pulling himself in closer. His tears stopped. Roy’s purrs grew slightly louder. They both just basked in it, with Morton watching the whole display, very confused. Eventually, they pulled away from each other and Larry’s eyes instantly dropped.   
“I-I” he began, but Roy interrupted him.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ta gotten so distracted. Nothin’ is wrong, I swear. I didn’ tell ya or nothing. It’s my fault. An’ now we can’t train today. I hope I can make up for it…”   
“W-what happened?”   
“It doesn’ matter now. Everything is good. I swear it won’t happen again.”   
Larry looked back up at him.   
“We can train when we get back. It’s alright. I was was more worried about you…”   
He blushed. Roy tried to put his “cool guy” persona back on.   
“There’s no need. I won’ be runnin’ into trouble I can’ deal with. ‘Sides, it’s not like we can do much anyways, with Bowser around. But I ‘preciate the support.”   
They hugged again quickly.   
“But let’s get outta here now. We can’ train today, but we can still do somethin’ else.”   
“Yea, let’s go.”   
They both turned to Morton, and noticed there were tears in his eyes. “YOU ARE SO CUTE. MORTON COULD NOT HANDLE. HE ALSO DID NOT KNOW ROY COULD MAKE THROAT SOUND.”   
He mimicked the sound himself although it was a bit higher-pitched.   
“LEMMY SAID IT WAS COOL.”   
Larry laughed. “It is cool! If you both can do it, do you think I could too? I wonder what mine would sound like.”   
“MAYBE LARRY COULD TRY?” He did. But nothing happened. He did it again. It just sounded like he was clearing his throat.   
“Darn it. Oh well.”   
“If it makes ya feel betta, I can only do it when I’m really happy.” Roy said.   
Larry blushed again. “Are we gonna get out of here or what?” He said.   
“Yea sorry. Maybe we could go play one of ya video games.”   
“Yea, that sounds fun. C’mon guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you that have read this. I appreciate the support. This was just an idea that popped into my head one day and now I'm just seeing where it takes me. It's been fun!


	9. Just Peach-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Koopas put their plan into action. It ends up being pretty short-lived, but they at least get to see some of the beautiful world they live in.

The next day they were all up bright and early. They all ate a very quick breakfast and then went to the castle’s airship dock. They all got into Bowser’s airship, and they were off. The ship was surprisingly fast, and the my were outside of the Darklands soon. A group of them were sitting on the top deck, looking at the clouds in Skyland. The sky was a bright blue, a harsh contrast with the grey skies they usually saw in the castle. There was a town sitting on top of one of the bigger clouds. It was very pretty. There was also a large castle on another cloud not too far away. Its architecture was familiar to them.   
“That castle over there will be where I am stationed.” Ludwig said.   
“I am excited to be in an area as beautiful as this one.”   
“It is like, totally beautiful up here! You are so lucky!” Wendy said.   
Soon, pipes appeared around the clouds and more buildings appeared. They were now in Pipeland.   
“I guess I get to stay here later.” Lemmy said.   
Besides the castle, there was another large structure with a big sign that said “Pipe Maze”.   
“That must be where all of the pipes lead to. I’ve heard they use it as a type of fast travel between different areas that are super far apart. People that come through the pipes have to pay a fee, and that’s how this place makes money and expands their piping network.”   
“Cool! Do we have any in the castle?” Larry asked.   
“I think we do, but dad won’t let us use them. He doesn’t want us going too far away from the Darklands.”   
“Ooh! What’s that?”   
There was a big stadium with lots of flashing lights and blaring music. One of the nearby troopers broke formation and came over to them.   
“That’s the Electrodome! It’s very new. Me and my buddy went there once to see a Katy Koopa concert. The sound quality was amazing! We had so much fun. I’m surprised Lord Bowser hasn’t taken you there yet!”   
They passed over it and saw that some type of show was happening inside.   
“Wow! That does look really cool! I SO wanna go there!” Wendy said.   
Larry wished he could go there instead of kidnapping princesses, but he guessed this was his job now. Lemmy and the koopa troopa were talking. Larry slipped away from them to listen to the concert below. It was quickly fading, but it really did sound amazing. He wished he could do that… DJing would be super fun. Oh well. The sound completely faded away, as did the clouds, leaving a big forest underneath them. This is where Roy would be stationed. Giantland. He really didn’t think it would be a forest. Maybe mountains, but not a forest. Why was it called Giantland? The castle was on a hill sticking out of the forest. That’s where he’d be…. then he saw a goomba next to it. He understood now. That thing was like half the size of the castle! Geez, he was glad he didn’t have to worry about that. Actually, this was more of a Jungle than a forest. Larry thought he saw some purple under some of the trees. He wondered what that was. Then the mountains came. They almost had to fly higher, which was weird, because they were in the clouds earlier and they had never gone any higher. It was cold now. The castle sat on top of the highest mountain, covered in snow and ice. Iggy didn’t look too excited.   
“Why here of all places? The jungle looked way better! Bahaha!”   
“Didja bring warm clothes?” Lemmy asked.   
“Some, but I don’t know if I brought enough! Bahabrrrr…”   
“Don’t worry, I brought extra, just in case!” He handed Iggy a green turtleneck sweater and some mittens.   
“Thanks Lemmy.”   
But then they were over the freezing mountains. Past them, there was a huge, sparkling ocean with small little tropical islands dotted around. The ship sunk back down closer to the ground than it had before. It was very warm now. Iggy put his warm clothes away. Wendy was very happy about this place.   
“YES! Tropical paradise, here I come! This is like, so amazing! I thought it was gonna be like, some dingy lake, but this is so much better than that!”   
They passed the castle. It was sitting on its own secluded island. A little later, they flew over some resort town, which Larry wanted to visit. This sentiment was shared by Wendy. Eventually, the ocean disappeared leaving only sand. They were now in Sandland. The heat was almost unbearable now, even with the koopa’s tougher skin and it being very early. There were lots of cacti and some palm trees here and there. The castle was next to a small oasis. That seemed to be the only water around. Geez Morton was gonna have a rough time here.   
"Wow this place sucks. I hope I like, never have to come here again.” Wendy said.   
“IT NOT TOO BAD HERE. NO BOTHER MORTON.”   
“Whatever you say buddy…” Lemmy said.   
He looked very unfit for this environment. The temperature cooled, and grass took over where sand had been. It felt like a nice spring morning now. Many flowers dotted the fields below. Grassland. It felt peaceful here. Larry was happy he was here of all places. His castle sat on an island in the middle of a lake. Nice and protected. More and more giant mushrooms appeared, signaling their entrance into the Mushroom Kingdom, or the Darklands’ biggest opponent. I looked a lot like Grassland, except it was much more heavily populated. A large white and red castle appeared in the distance. The ship dramatically slowed down. They were here. Peach’s Castle. It was pretty. This entire place was pretty. None of them had ever really seen any of these places before. Their world was amazing.

When he got older, Larry would love to live out here. A nice quiet place with the love of his life. Maybe they’d have pets. They’d go down to the village every Angry-Sunday and get groceries. Browse all the cool shops, pick out stuff they like and take it home. To keep. They’d wake up to birds every morning and crickets at night. See the stars up in the sky. Make a wish together. Then he’d tell him that he loved him so much and they’d kiss under the light of the moon.  
“Larry!”  
There he was. Calling for him now…  
“Larry?”  
He was here, they were so happy!  
“Larry.”  
He was staring at his siblings. They were kidnapping Princess Peach, being forced to work under Bowser. He had no love of his life. Lame.  
“What are you doing?” Lemmy asked.  
“I was just thinking about a better life.”  
“Geez rude.”  
“Not saying that this one’s bad or anything!”  
Well ya betta be ready, cuz Bowser jus’ went down to the castle ta take Princess Apricot.”  
“It’s Peach! Bahaha!”  
“I know that, idiot!”  
They heard a scream from below them.  
“I think he got ‘er.”  
“HELP ME, MARIO!” The voice screamed again. Then their father appeared on the ship carrying presumably Princess Peach. She had long golden hair and a hot pink dress. And she was human-  
“Get the ship running!” Bowser yelled.  
The engine roared to life and they were off, heading towards Grassland Castle. Larry was nervous. Bowser had set Peach down and now she just stood there, watching her kingdom disappear. She was really pretty. None of them had seen a human before, and she was so small. She was taller than Lemmy, but that was it. She didn’t even seem to notice any of them. Larry tried to introduce himself.  
“H-hi Princess, my name is-“  
She silenced him with a white-hot glare. There was such an intense look in her eyes that Larry actually recoiled and then backed away. That was not what he had been expecting. He got being angry, but he was only introducing himself. But they had just kidnapped her… He guessed he understood. They pulled up to Grassland Castle and Larry had to get off. He wondered how this was going to go.

Larry had found his place in the castle not long after he had gotten here, just a small room they would fight in. It had been about two hours, and he was only getting more and more nervous. He had no idea when Mario was going to get here, so he just waited anxiously. If they ever do this again he might have to bring something with him. He thought he heard something. Was this it? That had to be Mario, right? The door opened, and there he was, a human wearing a red shirt and overalls, with boots and a red hat that had a “M” on the front. He looked angry. And a little worn down. He noticed Larry and charged at him. This was it. He didn’t know what Mario was gonna do, so he just started shooting magic shots. Mario avoided every one of them though and was getting very close. He didn’t know what to do. He was panicking, and then Mario jumped on his head. It hurt a lot, and Larry pulled himself into his shell for protection. His second idea was to spin around and try to hit him that way. After a bit of spinning, he got out of his shell to see what had happened. Mario used that to his advantage and stomped on him again. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. That guy was heavier than he looked. He spun around faster this time, really trying to hit him or something. This time, when he got back up, he was faster. Bowser said Mario was quick, afterall. Just when Mario was about to hit him again, Larry shot out a magic blast, which would end up hitting Mario squarely in the face. He shot backwards and fell on the floor. Was he… dead? Mario wasn’t moving. Had he just killed someone? Suddenly, Mario’s body got smaller and he started moving again. What was going on? Mario took advantage of his confusion and delivered a final jump to Larry’s head. Larry flew out of a castle window and fell on the grass below. He was knocked out. Mario continued onwards to Sandland, the way there now clear.

Eventually, Larry woke up and tried to get off of the ground. Everything hurt so much, and he could barely move. He had failed. He knew he was gonna fail. Now everyone else would have to pick up the slack for him. He lay in the grass and cried. He didn’t know for how long, he just knew at some point he had fallen asleep and when he woke up he was in the castle’s infirmary. He had failed. He wasn’t strong enough. He began to cry, but was interrupted by someone else. Their voice was very odd sounding.  
“Shhhhh Larrryy, It’s alrighttt. Donn’ cryyy.” It was very slurred and hard to understand.  
“We alll losst. Mr. Mario’sss pretty tough.”  
Then the person started laughing.  
“I ssound preetty funny rigght noww.”  
“Ssshut up, Roy. I can’t take anymore of your ssstupid voiccce.” Said a pretty feminine voice Larry could only assume was Wendy’s.  
“Ssorry dollface.” He laughed again.  
“Ssshut up!”  
They heard a commotion. Lemmy had apparently pulled out the IVs that were in his arms trying to get over to Iggy. The second he got out of bed, he fell straight to the floor, causing his bed to fall over. He was now lying on the floor softly laughing.  
“Aww darn itt, I thought I was stronggg enoughh…”  
“Bahahaahhaaa…” Iggy laughed, causing Lemmy to laugh harder.  
“Pfft… Ima cominn overr misterr…” Lemmy slowly crawled over to Iggy’s bed before somehow pulling himself on top. He then cradled Iggy like a teddy bear.  
“You’re safe noww.” They both quickly fell asleep after that.  
Larry smiled awkwardly. He felt numb all over.  
“Mmmaybe we shhhould sleep.”  
He heard louder snores from across the room. They had already fallen asleep. No fair! He get them… His head fell back into the pillow and within seconds he was asleep again. All of the koopalings slept in the infirmary that night.

Bowser was very distraught. Even using all of his children, they had still lost. Mario had pulled through. He couldn’t even be mad at them either, because he’d lost too. Maybe he needed a break. Just some time away from this. He wasn’t performing as well as he should be. He wasn’t that old. It must just be stress. They could probably use a break as well. Maybe he’d take them somewhere. A little vacation couldn’t hurt anybody. He’d ask Kamek about it later, but for now, he needed to get rid of the serious burns all over his body, and brood over losing Peach. This was the second time! Stupid Mario…


	10. Going on Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser gives the Koopalings a reward for all of their hard work. They get ready for their week of relaxation.

The next morning Larry awoke in his hospital bed, his IV’s unhooked and blankets wrapped around him. He could still hear the gentle snoring of his siblings from around the room. He snuggled into his blankets a little bit more. It was so cold in here. How was that even possible? It was like literally always hot outside. Well, except during winter. Then it got pretty cold. But it was the summer, and the castle was always a little hot. Even with air conditioning. How was it that hospitals always felt cold? Weird. He should probably get up. It was probably almost breakfast time, and he was starving. Koopa medicine worked quickly, but really left you hungry. He reluctantly pulled himself out of his cocoon of blankets and out of bed. He shivered a little. He looked around and saw most of his siblings still sleeping. Ludwig wasn’t here, which wasn’t too surprising, but everyone else was still sound asleep. Maybe he should wake them up… They were probably gonna be pretty hungry too. Whoever had taken out their IVs and wrapped them in blankets left Iggy and Lemmy together. That was nice of them. Lemmy had some bandages around his arms in places. Taking out your own IVs probably wasn’t the best idea. Especially when you have so little blood to lose. He definitely needed to eat something. Larry started with them. He gently shook Iggy’s arm. It wouldn’t be hard to wake him- Iggy’s eyes shot open and he flinched away from Larry’s touch.   
“Sorry Iggy. I just wanted to wake you guys up because breakfast is almost ready and I assume you’re pretty hungry.”   
Iggy relaxed and nodded. Lemmy groaned, awoken by the movement. “Huh?” He asked.   
“Time to get up. Larry says breakfast is almost ready.”   
“Oh.” He opened his eyes slowly.   
“Alright…”   
Larry left them to wake up Morton, who was on the other side of him. He shook Morton’s arm. He didn’t seem to register it at all. Larry tried again. No response. Fine then. You asked for it, Morton. Larry grabbed one of his feet and tickled it. Morton moved a little. Larry kept going. A small sound left Morton’s mouth. Larry put all he had into it. Finally, it was enough. Morton’s eyes shot open and he started laughing at normal Morton volume. Larry stopped and covered his ears. It was a wonder that none of them were deaf. Morton eventually stopped and turned his attention to Larry.   
“GOOD MORNING LARRY.”   
His stomach growled loudly.   
“MORTON HUNGRY. IS BREAKFAST READY?”   
Larry nodded. Morton quickly got up and headed to the dining hall. Lemmy and Iggy weren’t far after him, followed by a very annoyed Wendy who Morton woke up with his laughing. Which meant that, the only person left to wake up was… Roy. Of course it was. Because the universe hated him. It didn’t have to be weird. Larry wasn’t going to make this weird. He shook Roy’s arm. No response. He tickled his foot. No response. He took his sunglasses off… Surprisingly, no response. This was one of the very few times Larry had seen Roy without sunglasses. Larry held them as if they were a bomb. If anything happened to them, Larry’s crush wouldn’t matter anymore. A corpse can’t have feelings for anyone. It was a miracle these still even fit Roy. He was much bigger now than he was when he was four. Yet, they still fit him perfectly. Were they magic? Who knew. What everyone did know though, was that if anything happened to them, Roy would destroy the culprit. Larry really didn’t want to be killed by his maybe-not-so-oh-who-was-he-kidding-totally crush. He leaned back over to put them back on Roy when the worst possible thing happened. His hand brushed Roy’s face, and Roy stirred. Larry’s pulse quickened. No no no no! This couldn’t happen! Of course it happened! He should’ve just left Roy alone! He froze, terrified, as a pair of hot pink eyes settled on him. The pupils contracted a bit, and Larry knew what was coming.   
“Wha’ are ya doing?”   
“I-I I’m sorry! IthoughtthatbreakfastwasalmostreadyandIdidn’twantyouguystobehungryandyouweren’twakingupsoI-”   
''Woah woah there! Slow down for ya buddy Roy. I can’ understand ya.”   
“Sorry. I woke up this morning earlier than all you guys and I thought I would wake you up so we could eat because I’m sure the medicine made us all really hungry so I woke everyone else up but when I tried to wake you up you wouldn’t so I took off your sunglasses to see if you’d wake up and it was a bad idea please don’t kill me.”   
Roy laughed. “I’m not gonna kill ya Larry. S’not like anything happened to ‘em anyways. But this is quite the interestin’ position. Makes it look like ya were gonna kiss me or somethin’.”   
Larry noticed that he was leaning over Roy with one hand resting on his shoulder and the other holding Roy’s sunglasses very carefully next to his face. He very quickly put them back on Roy’s face and moved away from him. A very extreme blush covered his face.   
“Uhhh… That is definitely not what I was gonna do! I swear!”   
That made it worse. Roy’s face turned slightly more pink, but Larry didn’t notice it.   
“Anyways I’m really hungry and you probably are too so I’m gonna cut this short and go eat ok bye.”   
He ran out of the room and to the dining hall, not daring to turn around. That was definitely the worst way that could’ve gone. Why was he like this? He made a completely normal situation into an awkward one very quickly. What was he gonna do now? Now Roy thought Larry was gonna kiss him while he was sleeping. That was so creepy! Roy totally hated him now. There was no way he didn’t. Why did he have to screw everything up?

Bowser watched as his children shuffled into the kitchen. They were late, but he guessed it was better than nothing. He was gonna tell them about their upcoming vacation, but they all needed to be here first. He was still missing two. At least Ludwig had been on time. He was disciplined. Larry suddenly burst into the room, running to the table and barely missing a koopa server. His face was very red.   
“S-sorry I’m late!”   
He managed to say through his heavy breathing. A few minutes later, Roy finally arrived, meaning everyone was here now. Finally. After he got his food and sat down, Bowser started.   
“Good morning, everyone. I have something I want to tell you all.”   
They all looked a little worried.   
“Now as you all know, my plan to kidnap Peach ended up being a failure, and that is quite disappointing.”   
The uncomfortable atmosphere increased.   
“But, I recognize that maybe I have been working all of you too hard as of late. I know I could use a break. That is why I have set up a vacation for us in Waterland. We’ll be there for about a week, so I would pack plenty of supplies for yourself.”   
They all stared at him wide-eyed.   
“Really?” Wendy was the first to speak up.   
“Yes.”   
“When’re we leavin’?” Said Roy.   
Bowser smiled. “Tomorrow.”   
“Again?” Lemmy asked.   
“Yes. If I were you, I’d get packing. After you’re done eating, of course.”   
The koopalings that actually still had food ate the rest of it quickly. A chorus of “Thank you”s was heard before they all ran up to their rooms to pack their stuff. Bowser Jr stayed behind.   
“Do they really deserve it daddy? They all lost.”   
Bowser laughed. “They did, Jr, but so did I. If a fully grown koopa can’t beat Mario, then a child definitely can’t. They all tried their best, so they deserve a reward. As do you, for taking care of the castle so well.”   
He ruffled Jr’s hair.   
“You’d better get packing. You don’t wanna not get everything you need!”   
Jr smiled. “Alright, daddy. I'm so excited!”   
He said, running off. Ah, children. That being said, he should probably get his stuff too.

The next day, they all boarded the airship once again. They were much more excited this time, however.   
“I can’t wait! Ooh I’m so excited!” Larry said.   
He was bouncing up and down, with a big smile on his face.   
“I like your style, Larry. I’m sure we’ll have a ball!” Lemmy said, summoning his wonderball and doing a flip.   
“Yeah! I sure hope it’s not an up and down experience!”   
“Come on Larry. Let’s not get deflated.   
We should be super pumped!”   
“Can you guys stop?” Wendy said.   
“Aww come on Wendy. I pink you should have some fun! Live a little! I red you should get a few laughs once in a while. It really prevents feeling blue!”   
“STOP!”   
“There’s no need to yellow. I feel like these puns are pretty clover! Larry was laughing uncontrollably. Wendy was done with this.   
“I’m leaving. You can keep your puns to yourself!” “Don’t leave yet! I think my plant puns will really grow on you!”   
“GOODBYE!” With that, she stormed away to some other place on the ship very far away. Larry calmed down.   
“Dude… you’re amazing!”   
“Green with envy, aren’t you?”   
“Sure am. I only wish Wendy’s palette was more suitable for jokes. It could be a true masterpiece with her helping!”   
“Stop ruining Larry with your awful jokes Lemmy.” Ludwig said.   
“Aww they’re not THAT bad, are they?”   
“Don’t worry, I find them punny, Lemmy.”   
“That’s it, I’m taking you away from this monster.”   
Ludwig got up and grabbed Larry.   
“Nooooo…..”   
“Bye Larry! My true apprentice!” Lemmy shouted. 

Ludwig took him to the deck of the ship and left him there.   
“Enjoy the view. You seemed very enthralled last time.”   
He said, before going back inside.   
“Fine… Party pooper.” Larry grumbled to himself.   
He looked around the deck of the ship, noticing Roy and Morton talking on the other side. He didn’t want to bother them. He’d already embarrassed himself in front of Roy enough today. They were still over the puffy clouds of Skyland. They were going much slower than last time. Larry supposed it was because they didn’t have a deadline. Maybe they were also saving gas or something. It was warmer than last time, which was nice. It sure was pretty. How was this right next to the Darklands? It looked so much happier here. He imagined him and the love of his life visiting here, and having a picnic on the puffy clouds. The warm sun shining down on them as they ate. Then they’d lay down and watch the clouds that were higher up. They’d tell each other what they thought they looked like.   
“That one looks like a Yoshi!”  
“I thin’ it looks like a koopa troopa.”   
“Really? Hmm… I guess I can see it. But it’s too hunched over! It’s definitely a Yoshi.”   
“Whatever ya say. Hey that one looks like an airship.”   
“Oh yeah it really does-” The ship shook and snapped him out of his thoughts.   
“What was that?” A voice from right behind him caused him to jump.   
“It’s turbulence. I read about it in one of da books dad gave me.”   
“Aaah! Hey there, nice to see you.” Larry said, quickly turning around.   
“Sorry. I didn’ mean to scare ya. I though’ ya were askin’ me.”   
“No you’re good. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Larry said quickly.   
How long had Roy been over here?   
“I was just comin’ to see if ya wanted to hang out with me and Morton. Ya looked kinda lonely.”   
Larry blushed. “I- umm…”   
“MORTON IS ALSO HERE.”   
Larry jumped again. Where were these people coming from? He thought he was supposed to be the sneaky one.   
“H-hi Morton! Nice to see you too!”   
“Do you wanna-”   
“Of course! I love you! I mean- I love talking to you! I mean- I don’t know what I mean. Yes I want to talk to you.”   
Why? Not again. This was two times in one day! Roy was blushing.   
“Uhh…”   
“YAY. LARRY WILL HANG OUT WITH MORTON.”   
Morton said, breaking the awkward conversation. Larry used this to fix the mood.   
“Hey! We’re in Pipeland! Actually, almost through Pipeland! Look, it’s the Electrodome!”   
They all looked down at the massive stadium. Even in broad daylight, the spotlights were still easily visible. It didn’t look like there was anything going on right now.   
“It’d be so cool to work there. Imagine being able to DJ for the whole crowd! You do that, right Roy? I wish I could.”   
“I practice it. I’ve neva actually done any shows. But I could… uh… teach you?”   
Larry’s eyes lit up. “You would? That would be so cool!”   
Roy blushed a bit. “Yeah…”   
“MORTON WOULD WATCH YOUR SHOWS.”   
“Really Morton? Thank you! That means a lot.”   
They were now over Giantland, and the temperature increased drastically. It really was more of a jungle than a forest.   
“Hey Roy, you were stationed here? How was that?”   
Roy grunted. “It was really humid, and dese dumb Goombas kept comin’ inside. I had to wait foreva, and then Mario jus’ beat me super easily. I was really mad before I passed out. I neva wanna go there again.”   
“That sounded like it really sucked. I didn’t have to wait that long for Mario to beat me. He was there in like, two hours.”  
“I wish.”   
“MORTON WAS FINE UNTIL MARIO STEPPED ON HIS HEAD.”   
“Yeah, that guy really looks like he weighs less than he actually does.” 

They talked to each other for a while, until they made it to Iceland. Despite it being a hot day, the mountain air was still freezing. They went inside to warm up.   
“I wonder how Iggy handled being up here.”   
“Yeah, this place is freezin.’’   
“Why, with my help of course!” Lemmy rolled into the room on his ball.   
“I gave him lots of warm clothing to keep him nice and toasty. A mountain is snow place for just a shell.”   
Larry giggled. “Ice-e what you did there.”   
Lemmy laughed before another bout of turbulence shook the airship. He fell off of his ball and landed face first on the floor.   
“Are you ok?!” Larry rushed over to him.   
He quickly got up. “Yeah, I guess the ship was just tellin’ me to stay grounded.”   
He laughed for a bit before his nose started bleeding. He made a face.   
“I guess I’ll be back.” He grabbed his ball and ran back to the bathrooms.   
“Poor guy. He’s too punny for his own good.” Roy and Morton stared at him.   
“LARRY USE WRONG WORD. IT FUNNY.”   
Larry didn’t know whether Morton thought it was funny or if he was trying to correct him.   
“Are you ok Roy?” Larry asked.   
Roy was just kind of staring at him. He waved a hand in front of his face.   
“Helloo? Is anybody there?” He just continued staring.   
“Uhh…”   
Suddenly Roy shook his head and apologized. “Sorry ‘bout that. I was just thinkin’ about somethin’.”   
Larry tried to press him on what that was, but he wouldn’t say. They could all feel the ship descending. Larry went back up to the top deck to see that they were now in Waterland. They were practically there! The air was once again warm, and the sun was back out. The airship turned and they were now heading deeper into Waterland, to the resort town they had seen on their first fly over. All of the koopalings grabbed their stuff and went up to the top deck with Larry. Iggy had grabbed his things. They pulled into the airship port, and there they were, on vacation.


	11. Tropical Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could also be called Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride
> 
> The Koopas go on vacation and have a very eventful first day.

It was much more humid here than in the Darklands. Roy would have to get used to that. It was also pretty humid in the Jungle, but he’d only been there for about a day. But the heat didn’t bother him, with the Darklands always being so hot. Some of the toads stared at them as they passed by. Roy stared back. They looked elsewhere. Their family was here to have fun, and Roy wasn’t gonna let some rude toads ruin it for anybody. He wanted to spend some time with Larry, who seemed like he maybe liked him as well. Hopefully. That would make him feel better about this. Right now he just felt gross. Roy looked at his younger brother, who was looking around the town, excited by all of the cool buildings and shops. He was so cute. Bowser was leading them to their hotel. Hopefully wherever they stayed wouldn’t be too small for them. Roy didn’t want to have to sleep anywhere near Morton, who snored like a doomship engine starting. The road beneath them, just like the buildings, was made of light sandstone bricks and concrete, with blue mosaic tile making little designs inside. It was pretty. The sun overhead really made the place look like it was shining. It was a little bright for Roy. Good thing he had his sunglasses. They got closer to the beach, and the sound of waves was audible. The buildings on one side of the road disappeared, and there was a huge beach in their place. They could see their hotel up ahead. It was by far the tallest building in the area, and it looked over the beach. It had rainbow colored mosaic tiles traveling up its sides, instead of just the blue. It was slightly more quiet over here compared to the center of town, which was nice. They went inside and got their room key, and Bowser led them all up to the elevator, which none of them had ever used before. It wasn’t as cool as it sounded. They went up to the top floor, which opened up to show only one door. Bowser unlocked it, and they went inside. This was their room, but it looked more like a mini house. Roy wondered how much this cost. There were only three bedrooms, so they had to split them up. Bowser got his own, so the koopalings had to split the other two. After everything was sorted out, one room had Wendy and Ludwig, and the other had Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, and Morton. Roy guessed he would have to sleep with Morton afterall. Oh well, at least he wasn’t the only one. Since there were only four beds per room, Morton had decided to sleep on the floor after Wendy and Ludwig had kicked him out of their room. Bowser Jr was sleeping with Bowser. Once everyone was situated, Bowser left with Jr to get massages. Everyone else could do whatever they wanted. Naturally, most of them left their hotel/mini house to explore the area. Wendy ended up dragging Roy along with her to the mall and Ludwig didn’t want to leave his room, so that left Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton to explore the rest of the town together. Right now, Wendy was showing Roy a bunch of new necklaces that he really didn’t care whether she got or not. She didn’t seem like she was really paying attention to him though. She was too busy seeing new shiny things. While she was off browsing the different shops in the mall, Roy sat and thought to himself about what had been going on between him and Larry. There were so many weird instances between them, accidental flirting or weird physical contact. This couldn’t just be him, right? Other people have had to have noticed. Larry seemed like he was always super embarrassed when he was around him. Maybe he really felt the same way? Geez, he was being really stupid about this. He should just ask Larry if he liked him. Or better yet, just tell him himself. But he didn’t want to do that. What if all these occurrences had just been coincidences and Larry didn’t feel anything for him at all? Then he would be some creepy older brother fantasizing a relationship with a younger sibling. Roy just wanted to be normal, damnit. Why did he have to like boys? It would be so much easier if he just liked girls. And, worse for him, the only boy he really liked was his adopted brother! Whatever. There wasn’t really much he could do about that. As long as he never acted upon those thoughts, no harm done, right? So he would wait. If weird events kept happening, then he would just tell Larry that he liked him. Larry would reject him, and even though it would be awkward, they would get through it and he would move on to someone else. Some hot girl who drooled all over him. Then he’d look normal. And not be some nasty brother lover. Problem solved. If he could handle being rejected, that is. He was kind of worried about that. He didn’t know how he would handle being rejected. If he had to admit, he was a little obsessed with impressing Larry. He wanted to spend time around him and show off to him. Larry was always so impressed. He was easy to talk to. He was so damn cute. What would he do if Larry stopped talking to him? He didn’t want to think about that. Roy’s more possessive attitude might take over and he might do some unspeakable things. He wasn’t going to think about that. He saw himself pinning Larry to the wall and shoving his- Not thinking about that! He felt the heat in his body and slapped himself. The pain quickly sent his arousal away. This was way worse than he thought. He was really into this. Sometimes, almost uncontrollably so. He really couldn’t let this get out of hand. He’d like to think he was in control of himself, but sometimes those primal urges were just way too strong for him to deal with. He got off of the bench to go and find Wendy again. She was somewhere around here, and her endless talking about jewelry and other accessories would definitely get this subject off of his mind. 

Later in the day, when the sun had started to set, the entire Koopan royal family had set off for the beach. It was still very early evening, and they had plenty of time to hang around the beach and splash around in the ocean. Bowser was ordering Cheep-cheep for dinner, and they were all basically going to have a beach party. Roy had finally gotten away from Wendy, and he couldn’t be more grateful. Hearing her rant about different fabrics and patterns got old quickly. These match, these don’t, how do I look, Roy wasn’t sure he ever wanted to hear those phrases again. But now they were here, at the beach, just relaxing and taking a break. It was nice. Roy was laying under an umbrella, watching his siblings try to swim. They all seemed kind of nervous except for Wendy, who had done swimming lessons at the castle. She was out swimming in the deeper water while her brothers watched her from the shore. Well, Ludwig wasn’t watching. He was sitting cross-legged in the very shallow waves, meditating or something. Weirdo. Morton seemed to be the most nervous when approaching the water. He was the only one who hadn’t touched it at all. Lemmy was trying to goad him into the water. Iggy and Larry were splashing each other in waist deep water. Jr was building a sandcastle. Or trying to, but he was too close to the water and it kept getting washed away. He looked annoyed. Roy chuckled to himself and then yawned. He was tired. Bowser called them all for dinner. Roy reluctantly got up and stretched himself out. He sat down at one of the tables and waited for everyone else. He almost fell asleep before Bowser allowed them to get up and get their food. Thankfully, Bowser hadn’t only gotten fish, because Roy didn’t really like seafood. He suddenly felt a very familiar feeling. Someone was watching him. He casually got his food before very subtly looking behind himself to see exactly what he had been hoping. Larry was staring at his muscular back and arms. He smirked and “accidentally” flexed his arms. He saw Larry blush. There was no way this thing was one-sided. He stretched his chest now, making sure to puff it up a little. He swore he saw Larry’s tongue poke out for a moment. Roy felt the bulge in his swimming trunks get a little harder. Here it was. He needed to stop now. Reluctantly, he sat down and ate his food. Teasing was fun… but it was more like he was teasing himself. He quickly finished and went to lay back down as everyone went back to swimming. His exhaustion quickly put him to sleep on the sand. 

Roy opened his eyes. It was bright, and he felt something rubbing his chest. What was going on? He looked and saw Larry running his hands over his pecs. He wasn’t even really paying attention to the fact that Roy was staring directly at him. Roy moved and that finally seemed to get Larry’s attention. Except what happened next was the total opposite of what Roy had expected. Instead of stopping, Larry stared right at him and started rubbing harder, massaging the tender areas of Roy’s chest and making him moan in pleasure. He had a rebellious look on his face. After a bit of this, Larry pulled his head close to Roy and started licking around Roy’s body. His tongue was cool and fast, and it excited Roy even more. Was this even real? There was no one else around. Roy’s dick strained against the prison that was his swimming trunks. Larry noticed this and quickly helped him out. He used his claws to easily rip through the fabric, freeing Roy’s pulsating member. Roy wanted this so badly… Larry’s tongue licked the head of Roy’s dick, sending waves of pleasure through Roy’s body. Larry kept going, eventually making it to the very bottom of Roy’s penis. After having licked the whole thing, he started to suck the tip. He sucked tenderly and deeply all the way down, not once stopping for air.   
“ Aaa~ Larry, I’m really close.”   
Roy said, panting. Larry suddenly stopped sucking and pulled Roy’s massive and now thoroughly lubricated dick closer to his ass. He bent over and let Roy crawl on top of him. Larry wanted Roy to fuck him. Roy was so eager that he stuck himself inside of Larry almost instantly. His thrusts were hard and rough, but Larry had never once made a sound. Roy was moaning with every thrust. He sped up until he eventually reached his climax, suddenly pulling out and shooting his cum all over Larry. He felt so good…

Roy suddenly jolted awake. It was dark again, and he was still lying under his umbrella. He could hear his siblings in the background, playing in the ocean. So that had been a dream then… He looked down at his shorts and saw that his dick had pushed itself out of his pants, and left his dream’s load on his belly. Roy quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Thankfully, Larry was messing around with Lemmy and wasn’t staring at him again. He quickly tucked his dick back inside of his pants and rubbed as much cum as he could off of him. He then quickly ran to the water to submerge himself and hide his boner. He was so lucky that no one had seen him. That would’ve made things super weird. His sudden entrance into the water had gotten the attention of his siblings though. “Hey Roy! Finally decided to join us in the water?” Larry shouted to him. “Yeah! I was a little uh hot I guess!” The salt water stung his dick a bit. It was starting to sink back inside of him. Just a little longer! “Do you wanna come play with us?” Roy hesitated. “I don’ know, maybe not right now?” He didn’t even want to risk anybody seeing him. “Aww really? C'mon dude! I’m sure it’ll be a splash! The water temperature will drop about ten degrees, you’re so cool!” Lemmy said. Dammit Lemmy, why do ya gotta be like that? “I swear I will jus’ not yet! I wanna relax for a bit!” That was true. He did want to relax. But there was more to it than that. “Oh alright. Whatever man. Whenever you’re ready you can come on over!” Lemmy then turned his attention back to Morton, who was just now starting to get comfortable in the water. Roy breathed a sigh of relief. He was almost good now. Standing in the stomach high water and taking a few deep breaths finally had him completely tucked away, and his never ending exhaustion started to return. He didn’t get why he was so tired today. He waited a little bit longer before finally going over to where his brothers were. They were playing some game where they were hitting the ball between themselves and diving through the water to not let it touch the ground. They all played together for about an hour before Roy could take literally no more, and excused himself from the game to lie on the beach. Bowser was already asleep on a chair. Roy was surprised it hadn’t broken. He dragged himself out of the water with Larry following him. He only barely acknowledged Larry’s presence. He found a nice comfortable spot under his umbrella, and then quickly laid down and closed his eyes. He felt something touch his shoulder before he had drifted off. Instinctively, he grabbed it. Whatever it was made him feel good. He pulled whatever it was close to him and hugged it tightly. He fell asleep purring softly, very happy.

Larry didn’t know what to do, so he just let it happen. He had followed Roy to ask if he wanted to go back up to the hotel, but Roy had just laid down on the beach. Larry had tried to get him to get up, but instead, a sleepy Roy had grabbed him and wasn’t letting go. Larry wasn’t complaining, he really liked this actually. But it was weird in front of their whole family. King Bowser was asleep, at least. Roy snuggled into him, his low purrs making Larry’s face turn deep red. He was really happy. That’s what he said happened when he was really happy. It was just him and Larry. He must be the reason why Roy was happy. This thought excited Larry to no end. He hoped this never ended. But then he remembered everyone else was watching. He needed to play it cool. Like Roy! Usually… He wiggled a little, trying to escape Roy’s grasp. All that ended up happening was that Roy gripped him tighter. The purrs got louder. Larry giggled. Roy was really adorable right now. That was definitely never something Larry thought he would say to describe his cool bully of a brother. Larry indulged himself for a little bit. He snuggled closer to Roy and just let Roy’s body heat warm him up from the cool ocean water. If he hadn't been so excited, he would have probably been able to fall asleep right there.   
“Whatcha doing Larry?” Lemmy suddenly said from behind him.   
Larry gasped and his body jumped slightly. He tried and failed miserably to maintain composure.   
“H-hi Lemmy! N-nice to see you here! I’m in a little bit of a predicament here! Haha… You wanna, uh, help me out?”   
Lemmy was giving someone a look. “I-is there someone else here?”   
Larry tried his hardest to escape Roy’s grasp before this got any worse. Lemmy smiled but didn’t answer. Larry didn’t like that.   
“Please…” Lemmy relented.   
“Ok, sure I guess. You’ll just have to promise to not destRoy me though.”   
“Why would I do that?”   
“Well uh-   
“Because we saw it too! Bahaha!” Iggy said, suddenly appearing behind Lemmy.   
No… who else was “we”?   
“MORTON HEAR THROAT NOISE AGAIN.” Ugh.   
“Don’t worry. Nobody else saw. Ludwig teleported himself back to the hotel after we splashed him too much. Bowser and Jr are asleep on some beach chairs, and Wendy went to go do stuff with her phone. It’s just us three!”   
Lemmy explained. Larry sighed. Well, he had lasted like two days since he promised himself that he would get over his crush. He had failed miserably and then some. “Roy really likes you, Larry. And I know you like him too.”   
Larry snapped his head to Lemmy. He made a feeble attempt to deny it.   
“I don’t-   
“Sure you don’t, Mr. Stares a lot! Bahaha!”   
“ROY MAKE HAPPY THROAT NOISE LIKE IN SHOWER ROOM.”   
Lemmy raised his nonexistent eyebrows. “Ooh so it’s happened before, huh?”   
“N-no-   
“YES. MORTON REMEMBER.”   
Darn it Morton!   
“Look! That time it wasn’t even my fault! We didn’t know where he was and we found him in there! I don’t know what he was doing but he felt bad about it or something. We still haven’t gotten the opportunity to train yet! He was trying to make me feel better!”   
“Sure…”   
“Just get me out please!”   
They were lucky that Roy was a heavy sleeper. Morton managed to pry Roy’s arms open enough for Larry to escape. As soon as he was out though, Roy began to look like he was having some type of nightmare. The purring cut off immediately and his face set into a frown. He started mumbling something, but none of them could understand it. He tried to grab something that wasn’t there. Then he tried again and again seeming more desperate every time. Larry didn’t know what was going on, but he felt like it was his fault it was happening. He leaned back down and caught Roy’s arm. Iggy and Lemmy were watching them with very high interest. Larry firmly gripped Roy’s arm and he started to calm down. Roy pulled him back and purred again. Larry stopped resisting. This was way too much for him. Roy clearly wanted him. He wrapped his arms around Roy and hugged him back. With everything he had. He wanted Roy too. Lemmy cheered and did a backflip. He heard a light groan from Roy, before the arms around him suddenly dropped.

Roy stared in horror at what was happening around him. He had been hugging Larry, who had been hugging him back, in front of Iggy, Lemmy, AND Morton. He was… what had been doing? This was horrible! Even if he ever did tell Larry, he wouldn’t do it in front of the others! It wasn’t even supposed to happen! Now they were looking at him with excitement and confusion. Roy quickly stood up and backed away. This was all wrong. Larry looked confused.   
“Roy…?”   
He was just shaking his head. He wasn’t a dirty brother lover! He wasn’t! He… he was. That’s what his dream had been about hadn’t it? Both of them were. The second one wasn’t as nice though. His breathing was fast and he was sweating bullets. Oh god, he was a monster. He had wanted this for so long, right? Then why didn’t he want it now? Not right now! Everyone looked a little nervous. Larry tried to get closer to him but he backed away. He didn’t know what to do. Nothing made sense and he couldn’t think. He was scared, and so his body just defaulted to what was natural. Fighting. Get rid of the thing causing his problems.   
“Roy are you ok-”   
His fists balled, and before anyone else could do anything, his fist connected with Larry’s face at full force.


	12. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of what happens on the beach. Their beach vacation ends :(

Larry’s body flew backwards for a bit before falling limply to the ground. His nose had taken the brunt of the hit, and it was bleeding profusely, broken. Larry himself was unconscious. Iggy screamed, Lemmy ran over to Larry, and Morton just stared at Roy, in complete shock. Roy almost took a step towards Morton before his rational thought returned and he looked down at his hand. It was covered in blood. He heard worried crying and turned to see Lemmy hovering over Larry who was lying on the sand, face also covered in blood. It didn’t take him long to piece together what had happened.   
“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?”   
Lemmy was giving him a murderous look. It didn’t fit his face at all, and it disturbed Roy greatly. Iggy was trying to heal Larry, and Morton looked terrified. Lemmy started to walk closer to Roy. He had never seen his older brother this angry. Roy just stood in place, finding himself unable to move. Lemmy grabbed his cheek and pulled his face down to his level.   
“You will explain to me right now why you did that. How on Earth did you ever think that would be the appropriate response?”   
Roy didn’t know. He wasn’t thinking.   
“I- “You could’ve fucking killed him, Roy! You know how strong you are. He’s probably the second weakest of all of us. He was just trying to help you!”   
He wiped the tears from his eyes.   
“I just don’t understand…”   
Roy didn’t understand either. He was an uncontrollable monster who hurt everyone close to him. One look at Morton or Iggy would easily show Roy how scared of him they were. Lemmy let go of him, and he backed away. He needed to be alone. So he ran away, tail between his legs. He was ashamed and scared of himself.

Lemmy watched Roy run away, disgusted. He didn’t think he’d ever been this angry at someone. He turned to Morton to see a weird look on his face. Lemmy sighed and pulled Morton over to where Iggy and Larry were. Larry’s nose had stopped bleeding thanks to Iggy’s healing, but he’d need much more serious care. Larry was at least alive. That was good. Further down on the beach, the two Bowsers were still sleeping. How had they slept through that?   
“Morton, go wake them up. We probably need to take Larry to the hospital.” Morton grunted in affirmative before running off to Bowser.   
“Thanks for healing him, Iggy. That was really out of nowhere.”   
“I thought Larry was dead at first. I was really relieved when I felt him breathing.” Iggy said.   
Then they heard Morton yell at the top of his lungs. They both covered their ear holes and waited for angry Bowser.   
“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” There he was. Morton somehow got Bowser to follow him over to where Lemmy and Iggy were. He looked very upset. His eyes locked on to Larry’s body.   
“What happened here? Anybody care to explain?”   
“ROY PUNCHED LARRY IN THE FACE AND LEFT.” Morton was very blunt. Bowser raised an eyebrow.   
“We probably need to take him to the hospital.” Lemmy said.   
Bowser sighed. “Alright. Whatever.” He picked up Larry. “Let’s go.”   
Themselves along with a groggy Bowser Jr went to the Bubblaine Hospital to get Larry patched up. He was quickly admitted to the hospital and hooked up to an IV. The doctors found that he had a concussion and a broken nose. They cleaned him up and fixed his nose the best they could. It would never be quite right again. They had to leave him there overnight so he could heal. That night, he wasn’t the only one not in their hotel room. Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy awkwardly slept in their room that night. The next morning they found Roy sleeping on the couch. He looked dirty and smelled bad. They left him there when they got breakfast. When they got back he was gone. Apparently Larry was awake, so they went back there to pick him up. But when they got there, he was gone. Somebody else had picked him up. They said they were related or something. The nurse said they were insistent about taking him. Leaving Larry with Roy probably wasn’t the best idea, but Bowser didn’t really care. They weren’t going to mess up his vacation. Lemmy tried to protest, but Bowser said he could go find them if he cared that much. He then went to the spa with Wendy and Bowser Jr. Lemmy assembled his crew of Iggy, Morton, and Ludwig to find the missing two Koopas.

Roy led Larry down the street. He knew Larry was scared of him, and that he probably didn’t feel that good, but he wanted to make up for what he’d done. He wasn’t ever going to be the one who hurt Larry again. He was gonna protect him no matter what. He found the place he thought Larry would like.   
“R-Roy? Where are we?” Roy turned to Larry, who still looked like Roy was going to kill him. Roy pulled them into an alleyway to talk. He sighed.   
“Look Larry, I’m sorry. I know tha’s probably not enough, but for what it’s worth, I feel terrible. I was actin’ on impulse. I wasn’ thinkin. I hit you, somethin’ I told myself I’d never do. And I won’ do it in the future. I jus’ wasn’ ready I guess. For…”   
“the pressure.” Larry finished. He seemed confident again.   
“It wasn’t fair of the other guys to put all that pressure on you. It’s okay if you don’t feel that way about me. I understand. I’ll get over it. I’m sorry we made you feel that way.”   
Roy was surprised. Larry was way too forgiving. But that wasn’t right.   
“Larry.” “Yes, Roy?” “Thank you. For forgiving me, even when I busted up ya nose.”   
“It’s okay. Now where were you gonna take me?”   
Roy led Larry back out of the alley and into the building. He bought something from the receptionist, before leading Larry down one of the hallways. Larry was confused at first, but then the big tanks of water on either side of him quickly told him what this was. Roy had taken him to an aquarium. He loved the ocean. There were many different types of fish swimming among the corals they had moved from the ocean. They had paused to look. A purple cheep-cheep like fish swam to Larry’s hand.   
“Hey Roy! Look!” It was following Larry’s hand. Roy gazed with amusement. He had something on his mind.   
“Cool bro.” Larry messed with the fish for a little bit longer. They then moved to a darker area meant to show the deeper oceans. There were benches near the fish tanks and information on the walls about the different species inside each of them. There was one bench in particular that was a little darker than the others. Nobody was around. Roy chose this spot to tell Larry.   
“Hey Larry. C’mere.” He sat down on the bench and was soon joined by Larry.   
“What’s up Roy?”  
“I uh, it’s about earlier.”   
“I told you Roy, it’s okay. You don’t need to feel pressured to like me. It’ll probably end up badly anyway. It’s not like Bowser will ever be okay with it.”   
Roy looked down. “I have something I really need to tell you.”   
Larry felt like he had said something bad. Roy took off his sunglasses and looked him right in his eyes. This had never happened before. This was serious.   
“Larry, I-I like you. A lot. More than other people. I’m not being pressured to like you or anything, because I’ve felt this way for a long time. I’ve just never told you, because, and I know this sounds crazy, I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn’t like me back. I was scared of what would happen outside of privacy. Like you said, Bowser would never approve. But this feeling won’t go away, no matter how long I wait. Earlier, I was scared because I wasn’t ready. I didn’t want other people to see in case you didn’t want it. But now I want to tell you, now that we’re alone. I love you, Larry.”   
He has spoken it so clearly, that his accent was barely noticeable. Larry started to cry. He was so sincere it hurt.   
“Roy…” Larry started. Roy looked ready for rejection.   
“...I love you too.” It was only seconds later that Roy wrapped him in a crushing hug. They just sat together, holding each other in that hug. In that moment, nothing mattered more to them than each other. They gazed into each other’s eyes and just let go.   
“I should’ve told you sooner, Roy. It would’ve been easier for the both of us.” Larry said after a bit.   
“Ya didn’ know. Neither did I. S‘no need to worry.” Roy comforted.   
Larry got an urge to do something he didn’t know if Roy would like or not. He guessed waiting hadn’t gotten him anywhere before, so he was just gonna do it now. He pulled back slightly from Roy, grabbed his shoulders, and then brought their lips together for their first kiss. Roy recoiled a bit but recovered quickly. A big smile spread across his face and he pulled Larry in for another, longer kiss. They couldn’t help giggling. Roy’s entire face was a nice rosy color. Everything was so perfect… Until they heard a shout near the entrance of the aquarium. Somebody was in the reception room, and they were very loud. Roy and Larry both knew who it was. They quickly unwrapped themselves from each other and separated, just before their smallest brother ran into the room. Lemmy spotted them instantly.   
“You!- he pointed to Roy.- Why? Why can’t you just leave him alone! I have no idea who at that hospital thought it was a good idea to let you take him, but they were seriously off their rocker.”   
“Calm down bro. Everythin’s ok now-” Lemmy silenced him.   
“I’m not speaking with you. I’m not over Larry or Morton. Don’t think I didn’t see that at the beach.”   
Roy turned away and faced one of the tanks.   
“Hold on Lemmy. You see, me and Roy are good now. It’s okay. He was just stressed out, and doesn’t really have any way of dealing with it besides aggression. We talked about it, and he apologized. He feels really bad about it.” Larry tried to calm Lemmy down.   
“Are you sure? He’s not bullying you into saying this, is he?”   
“No. Of course not. He wouldn’t do that.” Lemmy didn’t seem so sure.   
“Alright, fine. But I’m not letting Morton near him for the next two weeks. And Roy- he made sure he was looking at him- This won’t happen again.”   
Roy nodded. “Great. Now I can let Ludwig go back into his cave. You guys can finish your tour I guess. I hope it goes swimmingly.”   
He giggled and went back to the entrance.   
“D’ya think he paid to get in?”   
“Probably not.” 

The rest of that day passed pretty uneventfully. Roy and Larry spent all day going around to different places and seeing the sights. That night was somewhat awkward, but after that, their vacation had gone pretty well. Wendy eventually got tired of shopping, and Ludwig actually came outside on the last day of the trip. Morton spent a lot of time on the sand. Unlike the others, he actually enjoyed messing around on the burning hot sand that was never touched by the water. For some reason. Bowser was content. He felt like he was ready to try again. They would need to train and get back into their routine, but he was sure he would capture Peach next time. When it was finally time to leave, some of them were ready, but most of them weren’t. Regardless, they left that morning. Bowser paid the man for airship parking and they finally went on their way home. The ride back was somewhat lonely for Larry. Bowser had kept him and Roy separated because of what had happened on the first day of the vacation. Even though they had been fine since then, Bowser said he “didn’t want to risk it”. Larry thought that was stupid. Roy was probably more lonely, because Lemmy was keeping Morton and Iggy away from him as well, so he only had Wendy to talk to. They liked each other, though. They were actual siblings. So maybe he was ok. Larry was doing exactly what he had done on the way there. Even when they left Waterland and flew above the mountains, he just watched. He wished he was as good at painting as Junior. Then he might paint some of this stuff. All he could do was play tennis. But that wouldn’t really help him here. After a couple of hours, the clouds from Skyland turned ashy gray and they descended. In the distance, Larry could see Bowser’s castle. They were home.


	13. Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone is back in the castle, normal relationship things can resume. Who doesn't love exploring and finding places you didn't know existed?  
> Roy will definitely get super into gardening.

The first day back all they really did was unpack all of their things and sleep. It had been a long day of travel. The next morning though, it was back to business. Training and doing their various other chores and activities absorbed almost all of their time. If any of them thought it would get better after they finished school, they had been wrong. It wasn’t the end of the world for them though. Years of living under Bowser had adjusted them to this busy schedule. Most of the really annoying or time-consuming things went to the minions working at the castle. Training was by far the worst part though. Especially now, after a week of not working out. Larry would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little sore. When everything was finally done, he was ready to lay down and be lazy again. He trudged back down to his room, at the end of the hallway. Once he opened his door, his colder than the rest of the castle air conditioning hit him. It felt so nice. Especially after all that working out. He flopped down on his bed and just lay there. His mind started to wander, and before long, he fell asleep. His dreams were happy ones. The aquarium was in every single one of them. After a bit, he subconsciously felt something move the bed a little. Something that was a little heavy lay down next to him. Everything felt a little warmer.

The next morning Larry awoke to quiet snoring. He needed to get up! Bowser probably wanted them for something. Roy’s arm was around him just like it had been on the beach. He giggled to himself. Maybe laying here a while longer wouldn’t be THAT bad...

A few weeks had passed. Now that they were all back in shape, and caught up with all of the chores that they’d fallen behind on, they had much more free time. With this, came some boredom. After getting knocked out first every time they played Smash Bros, Larry decided he’d gotten bored of it. The roster was so small anyways. And who would play as Mario? Eugh. Wendy won again. How was she so good? She never played. Oh well.   
“Okay well, I’m kinda bored. I’m gonna go find something else to do. See ya guys later.”   
“Bye Larry!” Lemmy said.   
Wendy waved. Roy and Morton were too busy pummeling each other for supposedly cheating that they didn’t notice. Larry slipped out of the room and began his quest to find something interesting. He followed around some Goombas for a while, talked to some Koopatrol, and snooped on Bowser’s private conversations. While hanging around an area of the castle he didn’t usually go to, he discovered some minions moving some crates of equipment somewhere. Curious, he followed them. Up some stairs, down a hallway, up another flight of stairs, and into a hallway filled with storage rooms. Storage up on the third floor seemed kind of inconvenient, but Larry didn’t question it. He did look through the rooms though. Most of them were empty, or currently being filled with storage crates. Larry wondered what these had been used for originally. There was a bathroom, but it looked like it hadn’t been used in ages. Larry doubted the castle’s plumbing system ran up here. There was one room in particular, however, that interested Larry. It was at the end of the hallway, and the door had been locked. Larry’s lockpicking skill made quick work of that though. On the other side was a room with a lot of windows. The ceiling was even made out of them. There were quite a few tables lying around the room, some of which had collapsed from age. It smelled pretty musty in there. Larry noticed a couple of empty flower pots in one of the corners of the room. Maybe this used to be a greenhouse? It seemed likely. Maybe this could be what ended his boredom. Maybe he could fix this place up. He was getting excited. His own little part of the castle, all to himself, besides his room. It was so far away from anywhere else that it was basically private. At the same time though, maybe Roy could help him. They’d have their own little space together. It would give Roy something to do too. He got a little over aggressive when he got bored. He didn’t get the nickname “Bully” Koopa for nothing. Maybe Roy would like gardening? Who knew? One thing Larry knew for sure was that he needed to open some windows.

That night after dinner, Roy tracked him down.   
“Hey Larry. Where were ya earlier? I couldn’ find ya anywhere.”   
Larry forgot that he’d never told Roy where he’d gone.   
“Oh! I got bored playing Smash so I left to find something else to do. You were pretty occupied with Morton.” He laughed.   
Roy grinned. “Yeah. I swear that dude was cheatin’ er somethin’! There’s no way he coulda beat me!”  
“Yeah. Well, I explored the castle a bit and found an old locked room I thought was cool. I wanna show it to you tomorrow.”  
A sly smile spread over Roy’s face. “Why wait? Let’s do it now.”  
Larry was completely oblivious to Roy’s tone. “If you want to, sure! It might smell a little musty though.”  
“Dat’s okay.”  
“Okay then, I’ll lead the way!”  
As Larry led them to the room he’d found, Roy noticed it was pretty out of the way of anything else. When they got there, Roy could definitely smell old rotting wood. His nose wrinkled slightly.  
“Here it is! It’s a little dark, I don’t think anyone ever comes up here.” Larry lit up his wand.  
“There we go!”  
Roy looked around. There were a bunch of rotting tables, and some flower pots here and there. The wall in front of him and the ceiling were both made entirely of glass, and he could see the moon peeking through the clouds of the Darklands.  
“It has some potential.”  
“Yeah, Roy. Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me fix this place up. Maybe try some gardening?”  
Roy shrugged. “Sure. I could try it.”  
Larry smiled. “Thanks Roy.”  
“No big deal. Maybe it’ll be fun. But Larry, let me do somethin’ real quick.”  
Larry seemed confused, so Roy wrapped his arms around him and they kissed.  
After a bit, Roy pulled away. “Thanks Lar. Sorry. ‘s been awhile, that’s all.”  
He was right. It had been awhile. Both of their faces were covered in a blush.  
“No, you’re right. We don’t do that often enough.”  
Larry kissed Roy again.  
Roy smirked. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about. Now, I’m pretty tired. How’s about let’s sleep.”  
Larry yawned. “Yeah. Sounds good to me.”  
They walked back to Roy’s room, and Roy led Larry into his bed with him, where they slept together.


End file.
